Ajustes
by LilythWH
Summary: Al leerlo pensé. "esto puede pasar en la serie". Es como ver un capitulo de Bones. Entren y lean como Booth y Brennan tendrán que aprender a hacer concesiones, compromisos y ajustes.  Hacer que funcione no será sencillo. Autora Some1tookmyname.
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO.**_

_**Ciertamente hay muchos fic sobre Booth y Brennan que aborden esta nueva etapa de sus vidas en la serie. Pero estoy segura que esta relación naciente no será tan facil. Este fic abarca todos aquellos baches, todos aquellos aspectos que nuestro protagonistas tendrán que sortear.**_

_**El fic no es mi, la autora original es Some1tookmyname, ella es de Estados Unidos y esta es la traducción al idioma español. Lei el fic y es precioso, muy lindo. se los recomiendo.**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten.**_

**Autora del fic: Some1tookmyname**

**Idioma original: inglés**

* * *

><p><strong>Ajustes - Capitulo 1.<strong>

Ella irrumpió en su oficina, los ojos le llameaban como dos brazas ardientes, sus brazos se agitaban en el aire y su indignación impedía que las palabras brotaran de ella. Brennan azotó la puerta al cerrarla tras de sí. Un sentimiento de furia en su estado más puro la consumía.

Booth la observó, conocía esa mirada, sabía que no era buena idea enfrentarla en momentos como aquel así que Decidió esperar. No había nada que decir cuando ella se ponía así. Nunca había logrado encontrar algo que decir que pudiese calmarla y mucho menos ahora, que las hormonas del primer trimestre de embarazo hacían estragos en ella Tendría que esperar hasta que se calmara y le contará aquello que la había molestado. De lo contrario él podría decir algo equivocado. "Esperar puede ser una buena estrategia" se dijo, cuando tuviera toda la información, habría mayor probabilidad de decir lo correcto.

-Yo ...- dijo agitadamente - esto es… totalmente absurdo ... ridículo ... - le espetó.

Él todavía estaba desorientado. Mantuvo la mirada fija en ella, siguiendo sus pasos, y esperando.

Finalmente, sacó un sobre de su bolso y lo arrojó sobre su escritorio, mirándolo a él.

Iba dirigido a ella en el Jeffersonian. Desde el FBI.

"¡Oh!". Booth sabía lo que probablemente había dentro de él, pero no quería que ella supiera que él sabía. Tomó el sobre antes que ella y lo abrió. Leyó las primeras líneas en voz alta.

-Dr. Brennan -, comenzó. Su voz sonaba nerviosa a sus propios oídos, por lo que se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. - Se ha informado a nuestras oficinas que actualmente tiene un problema médico que no le permite hacer el trabajo de campo. Según, la política del FBI, como se indica en el manual del empleado de FBI N° 8, sección 12, artículo 7, su participación en los casos ahora se limitará al trabajo de laboratorio. Todo el trabajo de campo será manejado por su pareja, el agente especial Seely J. Booth, y un agente que se le asignará hasta que su estado de salud haya mejorado y pueda volver a desempeñar completamente sus funciones. - Miró hacia arriba y ella lo estaba mirando.

-¿Cómo diablos lo saben, Booth? – preguntó molesta - ¿Qué hiciste? "

¡Ah!. Ahora ella estaba furiosa con él. Perfecto.

-Bones….

-Aún no se nota y no se lo he dicho a nadie – le interrumpió. No se estaba calmando como él esperaba que hiciera.

-Bones…- dijo en tono conciliatorio.

-No, no, no trates de calmarme. Yo quiero saber lo que hiciste. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Booth? ¿Fuiste directamente a Cullen, o solo enviaste un correo electrónico a recursos humanos? - Se puso de pie frente a él, tenía las dos manos sobre el escritorio, inclinándose hacia adelante en sus brazos.

-No fui yo. Yo no lo hice – le aseguró

-Obviamente, lo hiciste. Fuiste tú - Su voz era fría.

Ella no iba a creerle. Decidió tomar otro camino.

-Bones, escúchame - Se levantó y puso una mano sobre su brazo. - Esto no quiere decir que ya no somos compañeros, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo significa que saben que estas embarazada. Es la política y no se les puede culpar por eso. Ellos velan por el bienestar de sus empleados y del pequeño.

-Yo no soy un empleado del FBI. – Vociferó - Yo trabajo para el Jeffersonian.

-Vamos, Huesos, sabes que eres una subcontratada del FBI y esto es una cuestión de la responsabilidad para ellos.

Ella no estaba gritando más. Ya era algo.

-Al menos necesito ir a la escena del crimen – dijo con tono pausado pero éls abía que aún estaba enojada y petulante, incluso.

-Lo sé

-No he hecho los cálculos, pero estimo que el noventa y cinco por ciento de lo que hacemos no es peligroso. – Ahora ella hablaba con amargura.

-Eso es probablemente cierto. Pero nunca se sabe cuándo va a cambiar. Eso es parte de lo que lo hace peligroso. Ellos no pueden tomar ese riesgo. ¡Maldición!, Bones, no quiero tomar ese riesgo. - Habló con suavidad, pero le dijo la verdad. Él no deseaba verla más en el trabajo de campo.

Ella tomó asiento, estaba cansada, ahora que la indignación y la furia la habían dejado. -Yo nunca pondría en riesgo a nuestro hijo a propósito, Booth.

-Eso lo sé, Bones.

Ella se quedó callada por un rato, tratando de pensar con claridad.

Él tomó aire. -Al menos no estamos siendo separados, ni nos están buscando un nuevo compañero. Esto significa que Sweets no les digo que es nuestro bebé o que les convenció eso no nos afectaría en el trabajo.

Sus ojos se reavivaron.

Oops.

-¿Has estado hablando con Sweets? – preguntó en voz baja.

-Bueno ...- Ya no había motivo para ocultarlo. – Sí.

-Me dijiste que debía mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo. Sería algo entre nosotros por ahora. ¡Ni siquiera se lo he dicho Angela y tú se lo dices a Sweets! - Ella no podía creerlo.

-No es lo que estás pensando, Bones.

-¡Estoy pensando que no podías guardártelo para ti mismo por lo que tuviste que decirle a tu amigo, mientras que yo tengo que guardarme el secreto!

-No. No. Yo no se lo dije como amigo – tan pronto lo dijo supo que había empeorado las cosas.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, la comprensión cruzó su rostro. Y había algo en sus ojos que no podía nombrar, su mirada le dolió fue como un golpe, un golpe en estómago.

-Has estado yendo a terapia.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Has estado hablando con Sweets ... de mí?"

Él no respondió.

-¿De nosotros?

-Bones, escucha, No es lo que…

-No necesito una explicación. Está bien. Lo entiendo.

Pero él sabía que no era así. No lo había entendido. Él no se lo había dicho porque no disfrutaría explicándole el porqué. Ahora se daba cuenta que había sido un error colosal.

Ella tomó la carta de su escritorio y lo puso de nuevo en su bolso.

-No puedo almorzar. Tengo un soldado de la Guerra Civil por identificar.- Brennan no lo miraba.

-Bones, vamos, no hagas eso.

-No estoy haciendo nada, es mi trabajo. Es el único trabajo que tengo en este momento, y prefiero centrarme en él.

Él no iba a ganar este round. Eso era evidente.

-¿Nos vemos esta noche? - Su voz sonó más desesperada de lo que habría querido.

-Probablemente no.

Mierda.

-Bones…

-Adios, Booth. Voy a ... Te llamaré -. Ella giró sobre sus talones, abrió la puerta y salió.

Fue entonces que logró poner un nombre a esa mirada que había visto en sus ojos. Traición

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal estuvo el primer capitulo? Un poco corto pero cuando lo lei casi visualice una escena del programa. Es lo que me gusta de este fic y fue una de las razones por las que decidí traducirlo.<strong>

**Espero que les guste.**

**No olviden los reviews**

_**Nos leeremos pronto...**_

_**LilythWH**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todas ustedes por su apoyo. No se mucho inglés pero hago lo que puedo por traducir.**

**Kriistii-G29(vale la pena leer fics en inglés por que hay muchisimos y son muy buenos, si el primer capitulo te parecio real te confieso que fue este segundo capi por el que me decidí traducir todo el fic. Disfrutalo)**

**Daniela (este capi esta diseñado para la imaginación es muy especifico estoy segura que lo vas a disfrutar)**

**AnSaMo(la autora del fic tiene bien calados a Booth y Brennan, lee el siguiente capitulo y te deleitaras con una perspectiva de los personajes, sobre todo Booth que nunca había leido en otro fic.**

**CookiesChocolateCandy(me alegro mucho ver tu review, hace algun tiempo no publicaba nada y aunque esta historia no es mia la verdad me gusta mucho traducirla porque creo que es muy buena), **

**Phoebe22-Spain(este capi es un poco más largo pero es hermoso, disfrutalo y gracias por el review)**

**Andie Booth (hola y gracias por el review. No, el fic esta completo por eso tambien dedidí traducirlo. espero que este segundo capitulo te guste), **

**booth bones(espero que este segundo capi te guste tanto como el primero y te anime a dejar tu opinion. Gracias por leer.**

**Lau Bones(hola y gracias por leer. Espero tu opinion sobre este segundo capi y por supuesto el fic te siga gustando)**

**Autora del fic: Some1tookmyname**

**Idioma original: inglés**

**Espero que les guste este segundo capitulo. Personalmente me ha encantado. No se les olvide los reviews y si tienen algun comentario sobre la traducción no duden en hacermelo saber.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ajustes – Capitulo 2<strong>

Oyó la llave en la cerradura y agradeció a Dios silenciosamente. Si ella estaba allí, significaba que ya no estaba tan enojada. Era tarde, pasaba de la medianoche. Brennan había decidido no ir a casa, pero al final estaba allí. Eso debía ser una buena señal.

Se había quedado dormido en el sofá mientras veía un partido de hockey. Siendo honesto consigo mismo debía admitir que no deseaba estar en la cama sin ella. No cuando su ausencia se debía a que estaba enojada con él. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en tan sólo ocho semanas.

La oyó poner su bolso en el suelo y quitarse los zapatos. No encendió ninguna luz, dejó que las imágenes que revoloteaban en la TV silenciada guiaran sus movimientos. Oyó como crujía su abrigo mientras se lo quitaba para luego colgarlo. La oyó mientras entraba a la cocina y abría el refrigerador suavemente.

-Has traído comida tailandesa - Su voz lo sacó del análisis que hacía de sus movimientos.

-¿Cómo sabías que no estaba dormido?

-Patrones de respiración. – se limitó a decir. No podía verla, pero se imaginó que ella se encogió de hombros cuando lo dijo.

Brennan buscaba algo de comer en la cocina. Supuso que se había saltado cena y solo buscaba comida ahora porque era lo que el bebé necesitaba. Escuchó mientras sacaba la comida de los empaques y la ponía en un plato.

Él estaba tratando de decidir qué decir a continuación. El aire entre ellos no era incómodo, pero era obvio que algo estaba mal y necesitaba arreglarlo. Con cualquier otra mujer de su pasado Booth habría esperado a que el incidente se resolviera por sí mismo o habría hecho una broma para aliviar la tensión. Pero ella era Bones y eso no iba a funcionar. No sería la manera correcta de hacer las cosas.

Ella puso el plato en el microondas, presionando los botones para empezar a calentar los alimentos. Luego se dirigió hacia el sofá donde pensó que tal vez iba a reunirse con él, pero pasó por su lado y fue hacía la habitación.

Esperaría. Ella había dejado la comida en el microondas. Tenía que regresar.

Oyó un cajón que se abría y cerraba, oyó el sonido de la tapa de la cesta al cerrarse y luego como la puerta del baño se abría. Oyó el gabinete de la medicina hcera clic mientras se abría y cerrada. Cuando oyó el agua del lavado correr supo que ella se estaba lavando el rostro. Todo ello significaba que Brennan planeaba quedarse en casa.

Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía orgulloso de ella. La antigua Bones no habría aparecido. Habría ido a su casa y se habría quedado allí consumiendo su enojo o peor, nunca habría dejado el laboratorio, ignorando su enojo y enfocándose en algunos esqueletos antiguos. Pero ella no lo había hecho. Había vuelto a casa con él. Lo menos que podía hacer era reunirse con ella.

El microondas pitó insistentemente, recordando a los ocupantes del apartamento que su trabajo había terminado y mientras Brennan buscaba su plato, vestida con pantalones de yoga y una camiseta, él se sentó e hizo su ofrenda de paz.

-Siéntate. – le dijo suavemente, casi con un poco de súplica. Luego extendió su mano para tomar la de ella -Por favor, Bones. Simplemente, siéntate conmigo un minuto.

Ella no tomó su mano, pero se sentó. Una pequeña victoria para él, probablemente una enorme concesión de parte de ella. Una vez más se sintió extrañamente orgulloso de ella.

-Yo…

-Lo siento – dijo Brennan interrumpiéndolo.

-Está bien. Tienes derecho a estar enojada. No debería habértelo ocultado.

Brennan frunció el ceño - No es eso – dijo sin mirarlo - No me arrepiento de eso. Aún estoy enojada. - Ella mantuvo su mirada al frente.

-Oh. Está bien, bueno...Entonces, ¿Por qué te disculpas? - Estaba confundido.

Ella respiró hondo, se podía ver que estaba luchando con lo que diría a continuación. Ella inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia un lado, lo hacía siempre que estaba a punto decir algo que era muy difícil para ella.

-Me disculpo porque estar en una relación conmigo es tan duro para ti que tienes que ir a terapia. Lo siento, soy tan difícil.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, y su corazón dejó de latir por un momento. Él debería haber sabido que se lo tomaría personalmente, que se culparía a sí misma. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella siguió adelante.

-Sé que no soy buena en esto. Lo estoy intentando, Booth, pero no me di cuenta...

-No. No, no, no, no, no, no, Bones – Él tomó su mano y ambos recordaron un momento similar que había ocurrido hace poco. -Para. Alto ahí – le dijo amablemente - Mi terapia con Sweets no tiene nada que ver contigo. No es por tí. En realidad se trata de mí."

-No sé lo que eso significa.

No se le había dicho porque no sabía cómo explicarlo. Ahora era el momento para averiguarlo. De repente sintió como si todo dependiera de que ella lo entendiera.

-Mi padre...- suspiró. -... Él me golpeó. A Jared también, a veces, pero sobre todo a mí. Yo interfería cuando el comenzaba a golpear a Jared hasta se molestaba lo suficiente como para dejarlo y empezar conmigo.

Esta vez ella le miró, y apretó su mano. Le dio ánimo. Así que él continuó.

-Pero antes de que él pasara todo su tiempo bebiendo y golpeando a sus hijos, él se desquitaba con su esposa - Tragó saliva. -Mi mamá no era fuerte, Bones. Trató de hacerle feliz, de hacer todo correctamente, pero nunca fue suficiente. Al principio la golpeaba sólo después que Jared y yo estábamos en la cama. Escuchábamos sus gritos, y el llanto de mamá, escuchábamos las cosas que arrogaba y luego escuchábamos los ruegos de ella. Podíamos oír cuando la golpeaba... pero después lo hacía todo el tiempo. Cada vez que él era infeliz, simplemente... solo... la golpeaba, donde y cuando le daba la gana, a veces, una y otra y otra vez. Y nosotros lo veíamos. Miramos y no hacíamos nada.

-Eras sólo un niño, Booth. - El dolor por los pequeños hermanos Booth se reflejaba en su rostro. Hace algún tiempo, él le dijo que su corazón era mucho más grande de lo que nadie sabía en realidad. Era cierto.

-Entonces ella enfermó. – Continúo - Cáncer. Los doctores le dieron dos meses. - Las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. – Murió dos semanas antes, no pudo seguir luchando. Yo tenía nueve años.

Los ojos de Brennan también se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Fue entonces cuando mi padre comenzó a beber todo el tiempo y empezó a golpear a sus hijos. Lo hizo durante dos años luego se marchó y Pops vino por nosotros.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento y ella lo acompañó, mantenían sus manos unidas.

-Yo nunca te haría daño, Bones - Su voz era dura.

-Lo sé, Booth. No te pareces en nada a tu padre - Ella lo tranquilizó, apretó su mano una vez más

-No, no lo soy. Y tú no eres como mi madre.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo esto se relaciona con las sesiones de Sweets, - confesó. Ella sentía que faltaba algo. Odiaba no entender ese tipo de cosas.

-Sweets dice que en esencia, mis parejas has sido todo lo contrario de mi madre en muchos aspectos, pero que luego quiero que encajen en un molde ideal que he creado a partir de las cosas buenas que recuerdo de ella.

Brennan parpadeó, asimilando palabras, él podía ver que estaba tratando de entenderlo, pero no estaba siendo lo suficientemente claro.

-Ok, como, como Rebecca. Cuando estábamos juntos, ella era fuerte, independiente, inteligente. Ella no me necesitaba y eso me gustó. Pero entonces, yo quería que ella me necesitara. Yo quería que se casara conmigo y tener una casa en los suburbios y dos niños y conferencias de padres y maestros y barbacoas en el patio. Tuve visiones de una vida estúpida que no tiene nada que ver con quién soy en realidad o lo que deseaba realmente, porque ella, Rebecca, no deseaba esas cosas. Traté de meterla en mi plan y no era justo. En lugar de conseguir lo que deseaba yo… todo se me vino encima.

Brennan asintió con la cabeza, ahora todo empezaba a tener un poco de sentido para ella.

-Mi mamá tenía la cena en la mesa todas las noches a las 5:30. Todo estaba delicioso. Nos hacía galletas y brownies después de la escuela. Y cuando estábamos en la escuela ella iba a la PTA. Escribía villancicos y siempre cantaba. Era una buena vida. Pero entonces, mi padre llegaba a casa y lo arruinaba todo. He dejado de ser quien soy para no ser como él.

-Así que, Sweets sugiere que inicialmente te atrae todo aquello que es opuesto a tu madre, porque...

-Lo contrario a mi madre es alguien quien mi padre nunca hubiera elegido. Así que eso es lo que quiero porque no soy él. Me gustan las mujeres fuertes. Pero luego trato de encontrar en esas mujeres todo aquello que recuerdo de mi madre a excepción de su mayor defecto.

-Su debilidad.

-Sí

-Pero, no voy a cenar en la mesa a las 5:30. No voy a estar en la PTA o a cantar en la cocina.

-No.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-No. No, es... - suspiró profundamente. -Te quiero, Bones. De la forma en que siempre te he conocido. Brillante, autosuficiente, terca, cuidadosa, hermosa, sexy. Tal cual eres. Tú no necesitas cambiar. Soy yo quien necesita hacerlo. Necesito bajar a mi madre del pedestal en que la tengo y entender que no es la mujer ideal. Ella fue una persona, no era perfecta cómo la recuerdo, aunque es agradable, no es verdad. Realmente no me atraen las mujeres que cantan en la cocina mientras hornean. Todo esto se iría al infierno porque tú no eres así y yo quiero estar contigo. Necesito sacar esa imaginaria vida ideal de mi cabeza.

-Entonces, estas sesiones con Sweets...- su voz se fue apagando. No estaba muy segura de cómo terminar la frase.

-Estoy aprendiendo a no encasillarme en esto, Bones. Lo que tenemos es tan bueno. Es muy bueno. Me hace increíblemente feliz. Estoy aprendiendo a dejar ir el pasado para que pueda tener un futuro contigo.

-No puedes saber lo que depara el futuro. Es una imposibilidad científica. – Hablaba la cerebrito. Racionalización. Su propio mecanismo de defensa contra el miedo.

-Es verdad. Pero eso no significa que no pueda trabajar con todas mis fuerzas de poner una base sólida para el futuro. No voy a quedarme con la planta baja. Quiero que construyamos esto juntos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. - Acepto tu lógica. - Se relajó un poco. Pero entonces: - Esto aún no explica por qué Sweets sabe que estoy embarazada y por qué informó al FBI de mi embarazo

-Le dije a Sweets sobre el bebé.

-¿Por qué? No tiene nada que ver con tu madre. - Ella se erizó. No todo estaba olvidado. Aún no.

-No, pero durante años me he catalogado como un tipo de familia tradicional, un buen católico que quería una casa con una valla y una minivan en el garaje.

-¿Una minivan?

-Eso podría haberse negociado - Sonrió. - Pero contrario a lo que deseaba. Voy a tener un segundo hijo con una mujer diferente a la madre de mi primer hijo y ningún matrimonio a la vista... Esto es por la iglesia, supongo. Ya sabes soy católico.

-Te sientes culpable.

-Sí, pero luego me siento culpable por sentirme culpable. No cambiaría por nada a Parker o a nuestro bebé. Rebecca y yo nunca nos habríamos casado, incluso si no la hubiera alejado de mí. Tengo todo lo que podría querer ahora, de verdad. No sólo lo que creí que sería o quería. Necesito superar "lo que creí que sería" y simplemente disfrutar de lo que realmente es. Voy a buscar un resultado diferente esta vez. ¿Tiene sentido?

-No, pero Yo no sé de religión o de culpa religiosa, así que no estoy segura de tener las herramientas para entenderlo plenamente.

-Estoy lidiando con muchas cosas ahora. Y cuando vas a la terapia, hay que decirle todo al psiquiatra, o él no podrá ayudarte. Así que le dije lo del bebé a Sweets.

-Y él le dijo al FBI - Ella aún no estaba muy contenta con eso.

-Sí, pero yo no sabía que lo haría. Incluso antes del bebé, incluso antes que estuviéramos juntos como lo estamos ahora, había días durante los casos en los que deseaba cerrar el laboratorio para mantenerte a salvo en él. Pero ahora... Dios, la sola idea que te hagas daño, que llegará a perderte o a ambos... es algo que no podría manejar. Me mataría, Bones. Así que estoy de acuerdo con que ellos te sacaran del campo.

-Deberías haber hablado conmigo. Deberías haberme dicho cómo te sentías. Tendrías que haberme dicho lo que iba a ocurrir. Es muy racional, por supuesto, mantenerme en el laboratorio, pero esa carta me tomó por sorpresa. Habría sido mucho mejor si me lo hubieras dicho.

-Debería haberlo hecho. Cometí un error. Intentaré no repetirlo

Ella se inclinó hacia él, y él puso su brazo alrededor de ella, apretándola contra su pecho. Estuvieron en silencio por un largo tiempo hasta que ella dijo - Si tú crees que eso ayudaría, tal vez podría ir a la terapia contigo.

Se quedó atónito. - Pero... Pero odias la psicología.

-Es una ciencia blanda.

-Y la odias.

-Sí. Pero me preocupo por ti. Por nosotros. Así que si quieres que vaya, iré. Por ti.

Suspiró hondo, tratando de no ahogarse con sus propias emociones, - Gracias, Bones. – Dijo suavemente - Esto significa mucho para mí - Enterró la nariz en su pelo, olió su champú. – Eres mejor de lo que tú misma crees.

-Tengo una curva de aprendizaje muy elevada".

-Sí, la tienes.

-Y tengo un muy buen maestro. - Ella retiró su mano del pecho de él y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

Él La besó en la cabeza. - Ve a comer. El bebé tiene hambre.

-No funciona de esa manera, Booth.

-Tengo antojos. – Sonrió.

El mundo había encontrado su eje nuevamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? a mi personalmente me ha encantado. Creo que la autora a logrado recrear muy bien esta escena. Nunca imaginé a un Booth tan... no se como decirlo, siempre he leido fics donde es Brennan la que tiene que cambiar radicalmente pero nunca he leido un Booth tan real. Sobre todo el hecho que vaya a terapia por ella demuestra lo que significa Brennan para él.<strong>_

_**Me ha encantado.**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto...**_

_**LilythWH**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a: camy Brennan, Booth bones, HuddlyBBlove, Fran, Kriistii-G29, Lau Bones, Polna, pimar, AnSamo, Phoebe22-Spain, Quela, CookiesChocolateCandy. Sus reviews han sido geniales y se que cada una de ustedes pudo ver ese lado de Booth real… Como lo he dicho hasta ahora este fic me parece muy real.**

**El siguiente capitulo es muy sencillo, muy suave y muy tierno. Espero que les guste. Ya estoy en la traducción del siguiente y solo puedo adelantarles que el cuarto y el quinto son muy bueno. Efectivamente, se acerca la terapia y muchos asuntos saldrán a la luz.**

**Espero sus comentarios y gracia por su apoyo. Sus review me animan a seguir haciendo mi trabajo de traductora. Jajaja. Gracias.**

**Autora del fic: Some1tookmyname**

**Idioma original: inglés**

* * *

><p><strong>Ajustes. Capítulo 3<strong>

-¿Bones? ¿Qué estás haciendo allí dentro? Voy a llegar tarde – Él sabía lo que ella hacía en el baño. O al menos tenía una muy buena idea de ello. Bones había dejado la mesa durante el desayuno con una mano sobre su boca y luego había puesto el pestillo a la puerta del baño. No necesitaba ser un adivino…

-Nada. Yo… - ella tragó y luego respiró profundamente. Su voz sonaba amortiguada a través de la puerta – Nada.

-¿Estás bien? – ella había cerrado con llave y él no podía entrar. A menos, claro está, que le hiciera un agujero a la cerradura con su arma o echara abajo la puerta, fuese lo uno o lo otro. Ella lo mataría por ello.

-Sí.

-Bones…Solo deja que pase.

-No estoy vomitando – dijo apoyando su cabeza contra la fría bañera.

-Bones.

-¡Estoy bien, Booth!

-De acuerdo. Si tú lo dices… ¿Vas a salir pronto? Porque tengo una reunión y debo irme ya.

-Vete. Estoy bien.

-¿Estas segura?

-¡Sí!

-Iré por ti al laboratorio a la hora del almuerzo. Vamos a ir al Dinner.

-Por favor. No hables de comida.

-De acuerdo. Lo siento. A las 12:30, ¿Esta bien?

-Sí.

-¿Segura que está todo bien?

-¡Booth! ¡No hables! ¡Solo vete! – ella necesitaba concentrarse en no sentirse enferma. No podía hablar con él. Necesitaba relajar su mente y concentrarse en sí misma.

-Okay. Me voy. Solo… tómalo con calma, Bones.

Ella no respondió.

-¿Bones?

Nada aún

Booth se inclinó sobre la puerta del baño y apoyó su odio en ella. No logró escuchar nada.

-¡Bones! –intentó de nuevo, esta vez forcejeando con la perilla.

Ella tiró de la puerta al ver que él trataba de abrirla, por poco Booth cae de bruces en el baño.

-¿Por qué no decías nada?

Ella le miró con ira.

-¿Qué?

Brennan mantuvo su mirada

-¿Por qué no me hablas ahora?

Ella se estremeció y volvió a su posición anterior, en el suelo frente a la taza de baño. Aun no vomitaba.

-¿Qué hice?

Con los dientes apretados ella respondió – No puedo hablar ahora. Estoy enferma.

-¡Oh! – hizo una pausa incomoda –¿Estarás bien si me voy?

Ella asintió con la cabeza aún sentía náuseas y deseaba que Booth se marchara de una buena vez.

Salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se puso la chaqueta y el abrigo. Sacó su arma de la caja fuerte y consideró brevemente volver para decir adiós… pero recordó que le gustaría vivir para ver el nacimiento de su hijo, así que finalmente decidió salir por la puerta principal.

Brennan escuchó el click y fue consiente del silencio reinante, dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro. Era tan difícil no estar sola todo el tiempo. Booth había estado a su lado por años, pero no así. Brennan apreciaba su preocupación, pero la verdad a veces Booth la volvía loca. ¿No podía sufrir sus náuseas matutinas con un mínimo de dignidad y privacidad?

Su estómago se revolvió y ella presionó su lengua contra el paladar para evitar sentirse enferma.

Lo amaba, estaba segura de ello aunque aún no lo admitía en voz alta. Pero compartir todo, todo el tiempo era abrumador. Su constante preocupación por su alimentación, sueño o nauseas matutinas la estaban llevando hasta el tope. Ella sabía que él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar el embarazo de Rebeca y no deseaba privarlo de todo eso ahora pero tenía que darle algo de espacio o iba a perder la cabeza.

Su estómago se revolvió nuevamente y ella se inclinó sobre si misma con los ojos cerrados tratando de alejar la nueva oleada de náuseas. Temperance Brennan nunca fallaba, simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza. Luchó contra sus nauseas… fue una batalla que no pudo ganar.

Cuando finalmente hubo vaciado el contenido de su estómago. Se puso en pie lentamente, sus piernas estaban débiles y su estado estomacal seguía siendo incierto. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Booth de pie frente a ella con un vaso de agua y un paño húmedo en las manos.

-Pospuse mi reunión – dijo simplemente ofreciendo el vaso de agua para que se enjuagara la boca.

Ella lo tomó y bebió. Enjuagó su boca y luego escupió en el lavado. Después Booth le tendió el paño y ella se secó el rostro.

A veces, la mayoría de las veces no estar solo era bastante agradable.

Gracias Booth. – Ella lo decía en serio.

Él le besó la frente – Para eso estoy aquí Bones.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Corto verdad? Pero muy tierno. Nos leeremos en el próximo.<strong>_

_**LilythWH**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a: Lau Bones, Polna, kaybon, camy Brennan, Fran (en total 17 capitulos), quela, pimar, Booth bones, por tomar su tiempo para leer y dejar su review que son los que me animan a seguir con la traducción. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>AJUSTES – CAPITULO 4<strong>

Quitó una pelusa imaginaria de su falda, se sentía inquieta. Aun no estaba muy segura si aquello era una buena idea o no. ¿Deseaba realmente que Sweets se metiera en su relación? Ella creía que estaban haciendo las cosas bien. Brennan suspiró. No era una experta. Tal vez no lo estaban haciendo lo suficientemente bien. O tal vez podrían hacerlo mejor.

-¿Estás bien, Bones? – preguntó Booth tomando su mano entre las suyas

Ella le miró fijamente -No estoy segura que debamos hablar con Sweets. Él se ha equivocado con nosotros en el pasado.

-Pero nos conoce bien.

-En mi opinión eso no es necesariamente lo mejor para la terapia. – dijo ella soltando su mano

-No tienes que hacer esto si no lo deseas.

-No, no. Está bien. - Ella le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. - Si no quisiera estar aquí, No habría venido.

-Sé que no lo harías. - Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Están listos? - El Dr. Sweets abrió la puerta que conectaba su oficina con la sala de espera. Era hora de empezar la sesión.

Brennan estudió a Sweets cuando todos estuvieron sentados, le pareció que estaba un poco nervioso. Booth, por el contrario, parecía bastante tranquilo.

-Bien, vamos a empezar por hablar un poco sobre lo que los ha traído hasta aquí hoy. Me he reunido con el agente Booth, pero me sorprendí mucho cuando mencionó que usted deseaba participar en nuestras sesiones Dra. Brennan.

-Sesión. - Corrigió. - Estuve de acuerdo en una sola sesión.

-Eso ya lo veremos más adelante - intervino Booth - ¿no? Bones.

Ella lo miró en silencio por unos segundos antes de responder -Sí. Lo veremos.

-Está bien. Por ahora Doctora Brennan, dígame ¿por qué aceptó venir?

-Es importante para Booth

-Pero fue usted quien se ofreció a venir - Sweets se había sorprendido enormemente cuando Booth se lo dijo.

-Todavía no creo mucho en la psicología, pero Booth parece creer que las sesiones le son útiles. Por lo tanto, estoy dispuesta a asistir a una sesión para ver si está en lo correcto.

- Ver si puedes ayudarnos -agregó Booth.

-Aunque -, miró a su compañero antes de continuar - Siento que lo estamos haciendo bastante bien.

-Yo también -. Él sonrió con esa sonrisa que hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido.

-¡Excelente! Entonces estas sesiones servirán para mejorar su relación y afianzar aquello que los mantienen juntos. Me gustaría hablar un poco acerca de su transición de compañeros de trabajo a compañeros que mantienen una relación sexual.

Sweets miró a los dos, sin embargo, aún no mordían el anzuelo, así que decidió intentarlo de nuevo.

-Agente Booth, usted me dijo en una sesión anterior que la muerte de Vincent fue el catalizador para que usted y la doctora Brennan salieran de la zona de amigos y entraran a la zona romántica.

-Sí.

-Y usted doctora Brennan, se sentía mal, necesitaba consuelo. Así que una cosa llevó a otra y finalmente tuvieron relaciones sexuales esa noche.

-En realidad... fue temprano a la mañana siguiente. - Corrigió Brennan - Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con lo estamos haciendo ahora.

-Las relaciones que se desarrollan como resultado de situaciones intensas suelen ser más difíciles de mantener a largo plazo, ya que la razón inicial para la conexión no se sostiene.

-Sí, pero Bones y yo hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo. Primero compañeros, luego amigos. No creo que la muerte de Vincent sea la principal razón por la que estemos juntos.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Brennan realmente deseaba hablar del tema. El tema de la primera noche la inquietaba.

-Es cierto – continuó Sweets – pero esa fue la chispa que puso la relación en marcha.

-Diría que eso es correcto– acordó Booth.

-¿Estás de acuerdo ? -Brennan se sorprendió.

-¿Usted no Dra. Brennan?"

-Yo...- hizo una pausa, tratando de medir hasta qué punto estaba realmente dispuesta a compartir con el joven psicólogo. - Supongo que la compañía y el consuelo que buscaba de Booth nos dio esa proximidad física que necesitábamos para comenzar nuestra relación, pero no creo que fue el catalizador.

-¿no? - Booth se quedó atónito.

-No.

-¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión acerca de mantener una relación sexual con el agente Booth?

Brennan abrió la boca para responder, pero Booth la interrumpió

-Sabes Sweets. Me gustaría que dejaras de nombrar lo que Bones y yo tenemos como "relación sexual". Haces que parezca... menos.

-¿Menos que, agente Booth?"

-Menos importante. Menos que real

-¿Y es importante y real para usted?

-Bueno, sí.

-¿También para usted. Dr. Brennan?

-Estoy aquí, ¿no?

-Está bien. Permítanme reformular. Dra. Brennan, si la muerte de Vicente no fue el catalizador de su relación, ¿qué fue?

Ella miró de reojo a Booth. Él la miraba con gran atención. Rápidamente sopeso los pros y los contras de decir lo que realmente pensaban acerca de cómo ellos ha llegaron habían llegado a donde estaban. No estaba segura de confiar en Sweets. Él se había equivocado muchas veces en el pasado, se equivocó sobre la razón por la cual ellos no estaban juntos. Pero Booth confiaba en él y la terapia era importante para Booth. Él dijo que la honestidad es la clave para que realmente pudiera ayudarlos. Así que…respiró hondo y tomó su decisión.

-Hannah. En mi opinión, Hannah fue el catalizador que nos ha unido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Que les pareció? Entramos a un tema delicado ¿Que creen que dirá Booth de esto? Personalmente me encantó el detalle de la autora al decir que la relación entre ellos fue a la mañana siguiente... que lindo. <strong>_

_**El capitulo cinco esta listo... dejen review, jajajaja.**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto...**_

**_LilythWH_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**HOLA, PRIMERO QUE TODO AGRADECER ENORMEMENTE A: cookiesChocolateCandy, Lau Bones, Camy Brennan, Kaybon, Fran, Karla, Anónimo, Pimar, Ansamo, Quela, Sakuchik, miaboneshuesiitos, POR SUS REVIEW QUE ME ANIMAN CADA DÍA A DEDICARLE TIEMPO A LA TRADUCCIÓN.**_

_**AHORA TENEMOS CORREO DE LA AUTORA DEL FIC.**_

**Some1tookmyname**** DICE:**

**Hey, I just wanted to stop by and say that it looks like you are doing a great job with the translation and that people are enjoying the story. Thanks for helping my work reach a wider readership. I feel honored that you choose to spend your time translating my story. :)**

**Hola, sólo quería pasar por aquí y decir que me parece que estás haciendo un gran trabajo con la traducción y que las lectoras están disfrutando de la historia. Gracias por ayudarme en mi trabajo de llegar a un público más amplio. Me siento honrada de que eligieras pasar tu tiempo traduciendo mi historia. :)**

_**Miaboneshuesiitos envía este mensaje**_

**Some1tookmyname thanks for writing this fic, it's beautiful, I love it ,but still I'm on Chapter 4, i can't wait for the next chapter. ****Thanks**

**Gracias****Some1tookmyname****por escribir****este fic****, es hermoso, me encanta, pero aún ****estoy en****el capítulo 4,****no puedo esperar****para el próximo capítulo****. Gracias.**

**Cualquier comentario que quieran dar a la autora del fic son bienvenidos. Yo le haré llegar sus saludos.**

**Y bien, ahora el tan esperado capitulo cinco. La verdad es que hay que ver el detalle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ajustes. Capítulo 5<strong>

_Hannah._

Si realmente el aire de una habitación pudiese ser absorbido completamente, entonces la oficina de Dr. Sweets había sido víctima de este fenómeno. Al menos, eso fue lo que sintieron las dos personas sentadas frente al estimado y joven Dr. Sweets.

Brennan se había cuestionado acerca de si debía siquiera mencionar o no la rubia reportera a su compañero, pero a veces sentía como si Hannah aun estuviera presente. Booth dijo que era importante ser honesto y decir todo. Si iba a compartir una sola sesión de terapia con Sweets, entonces era su deber decir todo en esa única sesión. Temperance Brennan no hacía nada a medias.

El rostro de Booth pasó por siete emociones diferentes en pocos segundos. Sorpresa, miedo, ira, dolor, vergüenza, derrota y resignación cruzaron su mirada con rapidez asombrosa. Con cualquier otra persona podría haberlo pasado por alto, pera era Booth y Brennan había percibido todo.

-Dijiste que era importante decir la verdad para que la terapia tuviera éxito.- Ella sentía que necesitaba recordárselo. Ellos nunca se habían dignado a hablar de Hannah. Brennan sabía que el evadía el tema a propósito y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba bien pero hoy no debían fingir más. Debían hablarlo.

-No, sí... Por supuesto, Bones. Sí. Eso es...- respiró profundamente – Está bien

- Agente Booth, es obvio que no se siente" bien "con el tema de Hannah.

-Bueno, ya sabes, es sólo, que está en el pasado. Yo no creo que sea realmente tan importante. No ha funcionado, eso es todo.

-Pero obviamente, la Dra. Brennan piensa que es importante, ¿verdad Dra. Brennan? - No esperó su respuesta. - Usted acaba de decirlo, en su opinión, Hannah fue el catalizador de su relación.

-Sí. Eso es lo que he dicho.- Le molestaba que Sweets repitiera sus propias palabras.

-¿Podría explicarse Dr. Brennan? ¿Por qué se siente de esa manera?

Brennan intentó buscar las palabras correctas. El tacto no era precisamente su fuerte. Ni siquiera era algo que le interesara manejar todo el tiempo. Pero en ese momento debía caminar con pies de plomo porque deseaba realmente hablar de Hannah, ahora lo sabía, con la misma certeza que sabía que las cosas estarían mejor si dejaban a Sweets fuera de este tema. En silencio se reprendió por caer en esta trampa psicológica a la que llamaban terapia.

-Cuando volví de las islas Molucas y Booth regresó de Afganistán...- comenzó, pero Sweets la interrumpió.

-No me lo digas. Dile a él. – Dijo señalando con la cabeza a Booth.

–Bien -. Apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué ese hombre-niño era tan irritante? - Cuando volvimos el año pasado, yo... me había dado cuenta de algunas cosas sobre mis sentimientos por ti. Pero, cuando nos encontramos de nuevo… tú tenías a Hannah.

Booth se limitó a mirarla y no dijo nada. Ella prosiguió. – Supe que debía apartarme. Que lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros fue por mi culpa. Pero cuando estaba en Molucas tuve tiempo para pensar. Una gran cantidad de tiempo para pensar. Y me di cuenta que en lugar de protegerte, te hice daño. Es uno de mis mayores arrepentimientos, Booth. - Brennan tragó saliva, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que una persona de menor inteligencia, probablemente habría pensado que los hombres en la sala podrían oír sus latidos.

Booth se movió incómodo en su silla.

-Pero entonces habías regresado y Hannah estaba contigo. Tú la escogiste y eso me dolió. Me dolió mucho. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas ser feliz por ti. Me hice su amiga, le ayudé a elegir un regalo para ti, le visité en el hospital... le dije que debía ser buena contigo, le pedí que no te hiciera daño y que debía acabar la relación si no iba en serio. - sonrió tristemente al recordarlo - Hannah me aseguró que te amaba de verdad.

Booth no se atrevió a mirarla y Brennan sintió que ya no podía detenerse.

-Al principio traté de recordarme a mí misma que ni siquiera sabías que había cambiado de parecer… No tenías idea de cómo me sentía, a qué conclusiones había llegado, las cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza. No sabías que estaba dispuesta a trabajar en un "nosotros" puesto que ya no había un "nosotros" por el cual trabajar, porque cuando te dije lo que sentía, me dijiste que estabas con ella, me dijiste que Hannah no era un premio de consolación.

Booth parecía miserable. Absoluta y completamente derrotado. Pero ella necesitaba decir todo lo que llevaba por dentro y él debía escucharlo.

-Y luego le propusiste matrimonio y ella te rechazó. – Tragó saliva. Un nudo empezaba a formarse en su garganta - Estabas tan amargado y tan enojado. Y yo sabía que también te había hecho daño, que también había aportado una parte de tu dolor.

Brennan creyó que Booth no podría lucir más derrotado, pero lo hizo.

-Las cosas no fueron las mismas después de volver. Antes de ir a Afganistán, te pedí que no fueras un héroe. Estaba aterrorizada de perderte, a pesar que no lo había admitido en voz alta. Y entonces, cuando regresamos, cuando estaba aquí tú y yo... - se detuvo, sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer su rostro. – Yo… metafóricamente te había perdido de todos modos. No volvimos a tener el almuerzo o las bebidas después de un caso. No me llamabas a menudo. Te saltaste el gran anuncio de Angela y Hodgins. Estabas ocupado. Demasiado ocupado para mí.

Booth recordó aquella terrible noche lluviosa, cuando él le rompió el corazón. Había sido la peor noche de su vida. En ese momento, esa misma noche, sintió que era la segunda.

-¿Cómo es que todo esto que usted revela ahora, puede ser considerado como el catalizador para la relación que sostienen actualmente?" La voz de Sweets era suave y baja.

-Porque sin Hannah, yo nunca habría sentido lo que sentí al perderte. Sin esa sensación, ese dolor, probablemente me hubiese mantenido rehacía a una relación contigo - Ella se inclinó sobre Booth y le puso una mano en la rodilla. - Sin saber lo que significaba perderte, no podría haber entendido lo que me estaba perdiendo. No del todo. No estoy segura si realmente hubiese sido lo suficientemente valiente como para luchar por nosotros. Dudo que pudiese haber aceptado venir voluntariamente a esta terapia.

-Agente Booth. Esto es toda una revelación por parte de su compañera. ¿Cómo se siente al respecto?

-No sé si pueda hacerlo, Sweets.

-Sí, sí se puede. Yo creo que esto es importante. La Dra. Brennan ha hecho mucho solo con estar aquí hoy, se abrió de una manera que nunca había visto. Es importante que le demuestre que usted está dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

Booth se quedó mirando la mano de Brennan en su rodilla, pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno, quiero que tengan presente esto. El tema de Hannah claramente te hace sentir incómodo, pero me gustaría plantear la hipótesis que no es por ella, es por el dolor que le causaste a la Dra. Brennan a raíz de tu relación lo que te hace sentir incómodo. ¿Qué dice usted sobre esto?

-No es tan simple.

Brennan sentía que debía arreglar el lío que había creado. – Esta bien Booth. Es el pasado. Hannah puede ser el catalizador de lo que tenemos ahora o puede que no ¿No tiene por qué ser el mismo catalizador para los dos? De acuerdo, Sweets vamos a dejarlo.

-No hace falta que me protejas, Bones - Habló en voz baja. - Sabía que llegaría el día en que tendría que explicar lo de Hannah. Es muy difícil. Sé que no importa lo que diga, no hay excusa para lo que hice - Su voz era tranquila y ella sabía lo difícil que era para él hablar de ello.

-Sé que nunca fue tu intención hacerme daño, Booth. No eres así.

-Tú no escribiste – Comenzó él abruptamente. - Todo estaba tan…apagado entre nosotros cuando nos separamos. Mi mundo estaba de cabeza y Hannah… ella estaba allí. Y fue muy divertido y ligero y sencillo... todo lo que nosotros no éramos. Y como no volví a saber de ti, pensé... pensé "eso fue todo", "eso fue todo Booth. Se terminó". Te habías olvidado de mí y solo yo era el culpable. Entonces Hannah fue... como un soplo de aire fresco, un vendaje. Dios, me dolía mucho, Bones, pensar en ti, deseando cada noche que estuvieras a mi lado

Él le tomó la mano cuando ella trato de apartarla de su pierna. - Necesitaba sentirme amado. Necesitaba sentir que alguien creía que yo era digno de ser amado. Hannah lo hizo. Yo no podía creerlo. Añoraba tenerte de vuelta pero Hannah llenó los espacios vacios… Al principio, realmente pensé que yo. Después de un tiempo...

-Después de un tiempo, ¿Qué? , agente Booth

-Después de un tiempo, después que regresamos aquí a esto, tú y yo a la vida real, juntos, yo… ya no estaba tan seguro.

-Pero, le pediste matrimonio - Brennan estaba confundida. No le gustaba estar confundida acerca de cosas que no lograba razonar.

-Sí. Yo…

-Si no la amabas…entonces…

-No puedo responder a eso Bones. Yo realmente no sé por qué lo hice. Creo que tenía miedo.

-¡¿De qué?

-Casarme, una familia…eso nunca sería tan fácil contigo. Siempre fuiste tú a quien quise, Bones, pero llegué a creer que nunca sería posible. Quiero decir, seamos sinceros, me comporté como un idiota cuando volví - Le dijo de repente – En algún momento, deseé que sintieras lo que yo había sentido Y entonces, cuando lo conseguí, enseguida me di cuenta del error que había cometido. No deseaba hacerte daño. Yo necesitaba probarme a mismo y a todo el que quisiera escuchar que hacia lo correcto al estar con Hannah... No podía languidecer tontamente por alguien que ni me quería cuando había alguien que me amaba de verdad.

-Así que se lo propusiste.

-Exacto, se lo propuse.

-Entonces, ¿por qué fue tan difícil para ti su rechazo si realmente no la amabas? - A Brennan le dolía la cabeza.

-Te sientes como una mierda cuando no se tiene ni siquiera una segunda opción.

–¡Booth! - Ella se quedó atónita. Él valía la pena, valía mucho más de lo que él mismo creía.

–Estaba convencido que ella era mi última oportunidad para alcanzar la estúpida vida ideal de la que hablamos el otro día. Pensé que podría hacer que funcionara, al fin y al cabo la mayoría de los matrimonios empezaban así. – Suspiró apesadumbrado – Si no podía tenerte, entonces Hannah debía ser suficiente para mí. Pero entonces…ella me rechazó.

-¿Y qué piensa ahora, agente Booth?

–Me siento agradecido que haya dicho no. - Él sonrió. Luego, más serio co, - creo que soy un idiota. Un idiota que hace daño a la mujer que más le importa en este mundo. Lo siento tanto Bones. Por todo eso. Por todo lo que hice.

-Sé que es así. También siento haberte herido.

-Gracias, Bones. - Suspiró. – Todo podría haber sido diferente, ¿sabes?

-Pero nos ha llevado a donde estamos ahora. - señaló.

-Sí, lo ha hecho. Y es algo muy bueno. – Entrelazaron sus dedos y Brennan le miró a los ojos sonriendo.

-Lo estamos haciendo muy bien juntos.- dijo ella con confianza.

-Sí, lo estamos haciendo muy bien. – respondió el devolviendo su sonrisa.

La verdad sea dicha, si el Dr. Lance Sweets no hubiese estado allí las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes. Pero para él estaba bien que pretendieran no necesitarlo. Lo que siempre había querido era que sus amigos pudieran resolver todo aquello que se interponía entre ellos. Lo había deseado casi tanto como ellos mismos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este capitulo me ha parecido especialmente detallista. A veces creo que la autora es guionista de Bones y escribe estos fic para disquitarse de los productores por no atender sus ideas…. Ja, ja. Ja.<strong>_

_**Nos leeremos pronto…**_

_**LilythWH**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos.**

**Gracias a Camy Brennan, Polna, AnSamo, Booth bones, Phoebe22-Spain, Annbones, Fran (¿Eres tu la del blogger de Bonez lyz?), Sakuchik, LauBones, miaboneshuesiiitos, Karen (como siempre un gusto saludarte), clariss23 (gracias por tu primer review), cookiesChocolateCandy (=D), Kaybon, Kriistii-G29, Mafer26637, por su apoyo a la traducción y por seguir este fic de a quien eventualmente le estaré enviando sus felicitaciones y comentarios.**

**Este capi en particular me pareció tierno, en él la autora se puso romántica y agradezco que lo haya hecho. Me ha gustado sobre todo la sorpresa en la cara de todos. Ya lo leerán. Disfruten. Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ajustes - Capitulo 6<strong>

Brennan había escapado de la plataforma hacía su oficina. Las náuseas matutinas vedaban sus habilidades profesionales y se estaba cansando de ello. Con sólo ocho semanas de embarazo esperaba tener al menos otro mes para intentar hacer su trabajo y engañar a sus amigos mientras pretendía estar bien.

-Hola, cariño, me voy a tomar un café. ¿Quieres ir? - Ángela no había regresado oficialmente de su licencia de maternidad. Estar en casa todo el día con Michael le estaba causando claustrofobia, así que decidió ir con Hodgins esa mañana.

-Ange, tengo mucho trabajo -. Agitó su mano sobre el escritorio para señalar la cantidad de papeles que lo cubrían. Sinceramente hablando, a Brennan no le apetecía deambular por el laboratorio. Su estómago se estaba cayendo por todas partes y no estaba segura de poder manejar otra dosis de olor a descomposición que emanaba del cuerpo que había llegado en un contenedor de basura esa mañana.

-¡Vamos! ¡Que no te he visto en una semana! Quiero un poco de tiempo entre chicas. Cuarenta y cinco minutos. Después puedes hacer el papeleo durante el resto del día si quieres. - Ella señaló en el cochecito de bebé. - Además, Michael necesita tiempo tía Bren.

Era muy difícil resistir las tácticas de persuasión de su mejor amiga. Ángela era la única persona que sabía acerca de ella y Booth. Era realmente agradable tener a alguien además de Booth para hablar de todo aquello que atormentaba su cabeza en cuanto a su relación. Ella sonrió. - Treinta minutos. Puedo darle treinta minutos.- Haría todo lo posible para respirar por la boca al salir.

Diez minutos después estaban sentadas en una mesa al aire libre en un café cercano. El olor en el interior había sido demasiado para Brennan. Ella había ordenado lo de costumbre, sin ninguna intención de beberlo, pero sabía que si al menos no fingía hacerlo, Ángela lo descubriría. Así que decidió cargar a Michael y dejó que Ángela hablara

-Quiero decir, me encanta estar en casa con él. Realmente me gusta, pero estaba un poco inquieta con el asunto del control de plagas, con todos esos venenos entrando por las rejillas de ventilación y Michael inhalando todo eso... – suspiró preocupada - de todos modos teníamos que salir. ¿Crees que debería cancelar el control de plagas?

-Me sorprende que Hodgins tenga control de plagas. - Brennan no podía apartar los ojos del bebé. – A tu padre le encantan los bichos - le dijo.

Ángela se echó a reír. -Es más por mí. No me gustan los ratones o las arañas o los bichos, pero no vamos a hablar de eso. - Vio que los ojos de su hijo empezaban a cerrarse por intervalos de tiempo cada vez más largos. - Puedes ponerlo de nuevo en el cochecito si lo deseas. Creo que está a punto de caer.

-No. No me importa.

-Tu café se enfría.

-No pasa nada - Ella no podía dejar de mirar el dulce rostro del bebé.

Ángela estaba encantada con la relación entre su mejor amiga y su hijo. Brennan había crecido tanto en los últimos años y conocía la razón principal que había impulsado ese cambio.

-Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas entre tú y Booth?

-Bien, supongo.

-¿Supones?

Brennan arrugó la nariz. - Hablamos de Hannah.

-Oooh. ¿Cómo ha ido?

-Bien -, hizo una pausa mientras media la información que quería compartir al tiempo que jugaba con uno de los deditos de Michael. -Fue bueno. Quiero decir, había cosas que teníamos que hablar. Hannah era sin duda una de ellas.

-¿Cómo explicó lo de la Barbie de Baghdad? Quiero decir ¿Qué excusa te dio?

-¡Ángela! !Ella te agradaba¡

-Como persona era buena. Pero no para Booth. Además le otorgué el título después de lo que hizo. Puedo llamarla como quiera. Hizo daño a mis amigos -Ángela era la persona más leal que Brennan conocía.

-De acuerdo, pero no dejes que Booth te escucha. Ya se siente lo suficientemente mal por ello.

-¿Ahora? Debería. Era terrible cuando estaba con ella.

-Él está muy arrepentido, Ángela. Déjalo así.

-Voy a intentarlo -. Ella sonrió. -¿Así que las cosas van bien?

-Sí-

-¿Cómo es el sexo? ¡Y no digas bien!

-No voy a dar más detalles.

-Déjame vivir a través de ti, Bren, ¡por favor! – Ángela no era precisamente una fan de la abstinencia post bebé prescrita por su médico.

-Es muy satisfactorio. Es...-, se esforzaba por encontrar las palabras.

-¿Destrozar la tierra? ¿Tocar el alma? ¿Caliente como el infierno?"

-Sí las tres. -Brennan sonrió.

-Estoy tan, tan feliz por ustedes, Bren. Esperé esto por mucho tiempo. - Los ojos de Ángela estaban llenos de lágrimas, y aunque podía culpar a sus hormonas, Brennan sabía que no era realmente por eso.

-Gracias Ange.

-Así que, ¿cuándo vas a decirle a todo el mundo? Quiero decir, me siento halagada de ser el guardián de este gran secreto, pero ¿que estas esperando? ¿Por qué no quieres compartirlo con todos?

-Lo que tenemos es solo nuestro -, expuso Brennan. Luego continuo -No estamos listos. Yo… no puedo explicarlo.

-Creo que es muy acogedor. Un pequeño mundo para ustedes dos donde nadie mete sus narices, donde nadie opina y sin influencias externas. Bueno, exceptuándome, pero yo no cuento. Oye, ¿sabe que yo sé?

-Sí, no pude ocultárselo. ¿Le has dicho a Hodgins? - Ese había sido el mayor temor de Brennan. Ángela y Hodgins se contaban todo.

-Cariño, si él está despierto, yo estoy dormida. Si estoy despierta entonces él está dormido. Créeme cuanto te digo, que Jack y yo no discutimos de otra cosa que no sea cambiar los pañales de Michael o limpiar su saliva. No he dicho ni una palabra.

-Eres una buena amiga, Ángela -. Escuchó el tono para mensaje de texto en su móvil. Miró rápidamente. - Parece que encontraron la causa de la muerte. Supongo que es hora de volver.- Le pasó a Michael y observó cómo Ángela lo puso de nuevo en el coche atándole las correas con asombrosa facilidad.

-¿Cómo sabes, como hacer todo eso? - Brennan se preguntó en voz alta mientras Ángela protegía a Michael del sol bajando la capota del coche.

-Solo lo haces -, dijo Ángela. - Supongo que es cierto lo de los instintos maternales - Comenzaron a caminar hacia el Jeffersonian. Hubo un silencio largo y Brennan pudo ver que Ángela estaba tratando de encontrar la manera de explicar lo que quería decir. - Mira, no puedo negar que ha habido cosas a lo largo del camino que han sido difíciles, obviamente hay pequeños inconvenientes. Por ejemplo, Hodgins no podía conseguir una cuna que fuese lo suficientemente segura para el bebe, y yo le puse a todos los tomas de corriente seguridad para bebes y ahora no puedo quitarlos sin romperme una uña o contratar a un hombre fuerte. En comparación, el parto fue un paseo por el parque. Además, la falta de sueño podría matar a una persona, pero al final consigues entenderlo. Es simplemente ser un padre. Sólo hay que hacerlo

Brennan se detuvo. - Pero todo vale la pena, ¿verdad?

Ángela miró a su amiga con curiosidad. - Por supuesto que sí, Brennan. - Volvieron a caminar.

-Michael ... que es mi gran obra maestra.

Ahora era el turno de Brennan a para contener las lágrimas. - Él es realmente hermoso, Ange.

-Gracias, cariño.- Entraron en el laboratorio y se detuvo. - Oh, Rayos. Había olvidado lo mal que este lugar puede oler.

Brennan se limitó a asentir, tenía demasiado miedo de abrir la boca, estaba segura que su rostro iba tomando un tono peligrosamente verdoso.

-¡Hey, hey, Bones! Ahí estás. Tengo papeleo para ti en tu escritorio. ¡Vamos tienes que volver a la oficina!¡ Chop, chop! - Booth apareció de la nada, la tomó de los hombros, empujándola hacia su oficina.

-¡Me alegro de verte a ti también, Agente semental! – gritó Ángela detrás de ellos, sonriendo con complicidad. Booth levantó un brazo en respuesta antes que él y Brennan desaparecieran en su oficina, le dio una ligera patada a la puerta haciendo que esta se cerrara detrás sí con suavidad.

-¡Aquí! – Dejó un cubo de basura en sus manos, Brennan perdió lo poco que había comido en el desayuno. Cuando terminó, le entregó una botella de agua para que se enjuagara la boca.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -preguntó, sentándose en el sofá a causa de su debilidad.

-Sólo tenía que mirarte para saberlo.

Ella gimió. - Simplemente no me traigas más cuerpos en contenedores y creo que podré manejarlo un par de semanas más.

Sonrió. -Sí, eso es muy razonable. Cam dice que definitivamente es un asesinato - Miró el teléfono. -Tal vez deberíamos decirles.

-¿Lo nuestro o lo del bebé? ¿O las dos cosas?

-Ambas. No sé.- Miró el teléfono de nuevo. - Quiero decir, Podríamos… ya sabes, decirles solo una parte de nuestro pequeño secreto.

-En realidad, nuestro de Ángela y Sweets.

El sonrió levemente - De acuerdo. Nuestro de Ángela y Sweets – Miró nuevamente su teléfono.

-Lo que tenemos es solo nuestro -, repitió por segunda vez ese día. - Ángela dice que es muy acogedor.

-Acogedor, ¿eh?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. - Me pareció una buena descripción.

-Y ni siquiera sabe toda la historia. - Se sentó a su lado. - ¿Quieres contarlo?

-En realidad no. Al menos, no lo del bebé.

-Además, sería raro, ¿verdad? Hacer este gran anuncio sobre nosotros "¡Hola todo el mundo, acérquense por favor. Estamos juntos ahora, solo creemos que deberían saberlo!"

Brennan sonrió. – dicho así parece un poco egoísta. Además dudo que les importe mucho.

-Tal vez no. - Otra rápida mirada a su teléfono

-¿Esperas una llamada?"

-¿Qué? Oh, no. Hay una cosa en un banco. Puede ser que me necesitan -, explicó rápidamente. - Tú sabes, con el tiempo los demás lo notaran y si no lo hacen entonces cuando les digamos lo del bebé, ellos lo entenderán.

-Es verdad. Podríamos solo dejar que suceda... orgánicamente.

-Todos ustedes son orgánicos- se burlaba Booth.

-Bien. Pero aun creo que el trabajo es trabajo. No me beses en el laboratorio ni tampoco hagas esa cosa molesta de hablarle a mi estómago.

-¿Crees que es molesto?

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-Es una pena pero no voy a dejar de hacerlo – Él la encanto con su sonrisa.

-Pero no en el laboratorio. Vamos a ser normales. La gente aquí es inteligente. Su razonamiento deductivo es bastante bueno. Con el tiempo lo veran.

-Eso suena muy bien, Bones – dijo mientras frotaba su espalda - Creo que Cam te espera para mostrarte lo que encontró, escuchar tu opinión. ¿Crees que puedes pasarte por ahí?

Brennan hizo una mueca. – Hay mucha carne.

-¿Crees que debamos dejarle el caso a Cam y no a ti?

Brennan se puso de pie. - Creo que puedo hacerlo. Me siento mejor.- Encontró una menta en su escritorio. – Vamos.

Salieron al laboratorio y Brennan adoptó su faceta profesional. -¿Qué tienes para mí, Cam?

-Parece que hay marcas de ligaduras en el cuello. Tal vez en las muñecas, también.

-También podría ser heridas defensivas en las muñecas. Aquí puedes notar que hay marcas de la misma especie en las manos - Sugirió Brennan.

Se sintió nuevamente descompuesta con solo decir aquello.

-¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

-Sí. Es todo tuyo, Dr. Brennan.

-Señor Bray, limpie los huesos. Tal vez entonces seremos capaces de determinar la causa de las marcas en sus muñecas.

-Está hecho, Dr. Brennan.

Hodgins salió de su oficina. -Tengo mucho por examinar. Gente de todas partes ha usado aquel basurero. Hay moscas, larvas y todas las clases de partículas, pero hasta ahora no he sido capaz de determinar que es de ella y que es lo que el basurero ha depositado en ella. Estoy haciendo algunas pruebas para determinar que había bajo sus uñas, pero estas parecen estar bastante limpias. Esto podría tomar un rato.

-Cuanto más rápido mejor, Hodgins -. dijo Booth al tiempo que entraban mensajes de texto a su teléfono.

-Como siempre, G-man.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir.- Los ojos de Booth se encuentraron con los de Brennan.

-¿La cosa del banco? -le preguntó. Ella pudo notar como el nivel de tensión de Booth había aumentado.

-Sí. Es un atraco que ha ido mal. Hay rehenes. Ellos quieren enviar a un equipo a través de los conductos de aire y esas cosas.

-¿A ...- odiaba a decirlo. -... Un equipo de francotiradores?"

-Sí

–¿Te pidieron a tí?

-Soy el mejor -. Trató de hacer cómica la situación. Ella no se lo permitió.

-Suena peligroso

-Lo es -. Confesó suavemente. -Estos chicos están desesperados. Los negociadores han estado tratando de razonar con ellos durante toda la mañana, pero cortaron todas las comunicaciones hace una hora. Están contra la pared. Tememos que puedan empezar a matar rehenes. Esto es el siguiente paso.

Brennan se preguntó brevemente si se veía tan asustada como se sentía.

-Booth...- Ella dio un paso hacia él.

-Tendré cuidado, Bones

-De acuerdo -. Ella asintió con la cabeza, tratando de no dejar que el miedo aflorara.

-Extendió su mano y apretó la suya. - Yo te llamo cuando todo haya terminado.

Ella asintió de nuevo, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Su diálogo interno consistía en nada más que "Por favor no me dejes ahora. Por favor, vuelve a casa. Por favor, mantente a salvo" una y otra y otra vez. Pero guardó sus pensamientos para sí misma. Con una sola mirada sabía que él la entendía.

Soltó la mano después de un último apretón y se alejó, caminando por las escaleras hacia la puerta.

Brennan sintió a Ángela a su lado y cuando se volvió a mirar a su mejor amiga, todos sus otros amigos la estaban mirando, sus ojos estaban llenos de compasión por ella y miedo por Booth.

- Bren ...- dijo Ángela en voz baja.

De repente, ninguno de ellos le importaba. Nada importaba, excepto Booth. Con asombrosa rapidez bajo de la plataforma, corriendo hacia la entrada del laboratorio, donde aún estaba Booth.

-¡Booth! – Aun corría cuando le llamo, el miedo conducía cada uno de sus pasos.

Se volvió y la vio correr hacia él. Booth abrió los brazos y ella lo tomó por el cuello como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, con todo lo que tenía, cerrando los ojos, tomando todo de ella. La sensación de sus brazos, el olor de su pelo, la bondad de su corazón. Eso sería lo que le haría volver a salvo de esa nueva tarea.

-Solo, no seas un héroe. Por favor, no seas un héroe. – Le rogó Ella.

-No lo seré, bebé.- Le prometío, usando aquel apodo que solo había sido usado en sus momentos más íntimos.

Dio un paso sin alejar sus brazos, le tomó la mano y la puso sobre su estómago aun plano, su mano estaba sobre la él - Recuerda lo que tienes al volver a casa -, le dijó en voz baja.

Le tomó el rostro con su mano libre y la besó con todas las promesas que su corazón podría hacerle. Le dio un beso por su pasado, por todas las veces que se habían hecho daño uno a otro, por todas las veces que se habían salvado uno a otro, por todas las veces que habían aprendido el uno del otro, por todas las veces que habían hecho el amor juntos. Pero sobre todo le dio un beso por su futuro.

Él terminó el beso y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

-Les prometo, Bones. Que estaré en casa esta noche - Se rehusó a reconocer incluso la más mínima posibilidad que no fuese así.

-De acuerdo.

Se apartó y soltó su mano. Luego se fue. No miró hacia atrás. No podía. No habría sido capaz de ir a donde debía.

Ella no esperaba que él la mirara de nuevo, pero igualmente se quedó de pie en las puertas del laboratorio, incluso mucho después que él se hubiese marchado.

En la plataforma, todos los ojos estaban pegados en la escena que se había desarrollado ante ellos. No habían sido capaces de oír nada de él, pero habían visto la mayor parte de lo que ella había hecho, y eso fue suficiente. Todos y cada uno de ellos se quedaron inmóviles, shock total en todas sus caras. Todos excepto uno. Ángela Montenegro sonreía.

-Oh, Cierren sus bocas. Gente, o les van a entrar las moscas que llegaron con el cadáver -, les ordenó mientras bajaba por las escaleras para alcanzar a su amiga.

Por lo menos un secreto había sido descubierto.

* * *

><p><strong>Tierno ¿verdad? Personalmente es muy acogedor el capi, jajaja. Ya estoy en la traducción del siguiente.<strong>

**Nos leeremos pronto…**

**LilythWH**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola lectoras

Gracias a_** Karen, miaboneshuesiiitos, AnSaMo, Fran, pimar, Camy Brennan, Quela**_ (me enteré de tu cumpleaños, felicitaciones), Polna (tu palabras son sabias), _**Sakuchik, Lau Bones, CookiesChocolateCandy, Andie Booth, Annbones**_ (tienes luz verde),_** Caris Bennet**_ (Gracias por tu apoyo) por sus review que fueron extensos y muy agradables de leer. Gracias de verdad.

Me disculpo por la demora pero no volverá a pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ajustes - Capitulo 7.<strong>

Eran la 1:17 cuando Booth atravesó las puertas del Jeffersonian y las 6:36 de la noche cuando finalmente su teléfono sonó.

Ángela había esperado con ella. Los otros también, por supuesto, pero Ángela, aún no terminaba su licencia de maternidad, no tenía nada que hacer, excepto cuidar de Michael y ella. No es que Brennan necesitara cuidado, pero Ángela hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer: acompañarla. Brennan no pudo dejar de preguntarse ¿Cómo reaccionaría Ángela si supiera lo del embarazo?

En un momento dado, alguien le había llevado comida. Había comido un poco, pensaba en Booth y se reprochaba que el bebé tendría hambre si ella no comía. Había hecho todo lo humanamente posible por tragar un poco de ensalada.

Incomprensiblemente, a las 2:30 Brennan estaba mirando a su teléfono, con la esperanza de tener una llamada perdida de Booth. Ella sabía, por supuesto, y le había explicado a los demás lo delicada que era la operación en la que estaba Booth, a pesar que nadie se lo había pedido. Cuando se marchó, el equipo táctico aún estaba en fase preparatoria. Por lo que Booth tuvo que planear, prepararse, moldear y ejecutar el plan. La palabra ejecutar la había hecho temblar tan violentamente que Cam le había ofrecido un suéter.

Nadie había comentado nada sobre el beso y lo agradecía enormemente. Sabía que lo habían visto, sabía que una parte de su relación con Booth ya no era un secreto. Pero en ese momento no sentía deseo alguno de hablar de ello. Si, aceptaba su responsabilidad por hacerlo público, habían discutido frente ellos, su relación era tangible y no podrían haberlo ocultado, pero realmente y desde el fondo de su corazón no sentía el más mínimo deseo de comentarlo con nadie, no en ese momento, se alegró que el otro secreto estuviese aun a salvo, si ellos lo supieran ni un refugio antibombas la hubiesen librado de los interrogatorios. Les había dado la espalda. No la había visto sostener su mano sobre su abdomen. El bebé seguía siendo su "pequeño gran secreto."

Se aferró al recuerdo de aquella intimidad, mientras trataba de concentrarse en el trabajo.

Los medios de comunicación no tenían nada nuevo que informar. Wendell había encendido la TV para ver las noticias, pero cuando se hizo evidente que los reporteros tenían aún menos información que ellos, Hodgins la apagó.

-Tendremos que esperar para saber algo de Booth. De todos modos los medios de comunicación pueden ser manipulados fácilmente, así que en realidad no se puede confiar en lo que digan.

Brennan había sonreído un poco cuando le escuchó decir aquello. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la paranoia de Hodgins había hecho acto de presencia. Fue un intento agradable de tratar de retornar a la normalidad.

Para las tres de la tarde Brennan sentía una urgencia imperiosa de huir hacia el limbo con tal de escapar de las miradas vigilantes de sus amigos. El deseo de aparentar que nada de esto era real se estaba convirtiendo en algo abrumador y difícil de manejar.

A las 04:10 había armado un esqueleto completo y había identificado la causa de la muerte, algo que no había logrado hacer en un análisis anterior.

A las 4:35 Ángela la había sacado del limbo bajo el pretexto que necesitaba ayuda con el bebé. Michael estaba durmiendo en su coche, pero Brennan entendió el gesto. Le susurró arrumacos al bebé, mientras que Ángela pretendía hacer algo en su oficina. La distracción fue bienvenida. En algún momento, alguien había vuelto a encender la TV a escondidas de Hodgins que observaba el aparato con una mirada desdeñosa.

Fue hasta las 4:52 cuando empezó su infierno personal. El canal de noticias informaba en exclusiva. No había habido disparos en el interior del banco pero salía humo del edificio. Un rehén muerto había sido arrojado por la puerta principal. Debido a la restricción del FBI, el canal de noticias informaba desde el aire enfocando los sucesos que ocurrían en tierra y mostrando continuamente las fotografías que habían conseguido desde una ventana de un edificio cercano. Las fotos fueron terribles.

Huyó a su oficina y respiró hondo varias veces. Podía imaginar la voz de Booth. "_Tranquila, Bones_", decía.

-Conozco a Booth desde hace mucho tiempo, Dr. Brennan, - dijo la voz de Cam desde la puerta. – Es muy bueno es su trabajo. Él tenía razón cuando dijo que es el mejor. Estoy segura que está bien.

Brennan asintió con la cabeza. - Gracias, Cam.

-No hay problema -. Cam se volvió para irse, no estaba segura que Brennan quisiese su presencia allí. Pero entonces, ella recordó una cosa más que debía decir -He conocido a Booth desde hace mucho tiempo…

-Usted ya lo ha mencionado.- Señaló Brennan, sin rodeos, Cam conocía un mecanismo de defensa cuando lo veía.

-Sí, lo hice. Lo que iba a decir es que lo conozco lo suficiente como para ser capaz de leerlo. Lo que te dijo cuando estaban en las puertas del laboratorio, lo decía en serio.

Ella se volvió y comenzó a salir.

Brennan suspiró, la angustia empezaba a hacer estragos –Él dijo...- Brennan luchó consigo misma y Cam se volvió para escuchar. -Dijo que iba a venir a casa esta noche.

-Entonces puedes estar segura que lo hará.

-Booth no podía saber eso. No puede prometer cosas que involucran circunstancias independientes de su voluntad, especialmente circunstancias como estas.

-Tiene a Parker y te tiene a ti. Créeme cuando te digo que Booth tiene todo lo que siempre quiso tener. Dijo que llamaría cuando pudiera hacerlo y lo hará y después de eso, va a volver a casa.

Brennan asimiló sus palabras y sintió un leve alivio instaurarse en su alma. Lógicamente, sabía que Cam no podía darle ninguna garantía, pero deseó creerle. De alguna manera, todo se hizo un poco más soportable al saber que Cam creía tan fervientemente que Booth estaría bien.

-Gracias, Cam.

-Sí-. Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras Brennan escuchaba el golpeteo de sus tacones mientras se alejaba.

A las 5:20 no había oído nada. Ella sabía que Booth no contestaría su teléfono. Por supuesto lo había apagado. Tal vez ni siquiera lo llevara con él, pero ella tenía que intentarlo. Lo llamó. Se fue directamente al buzón de voz. Racionalmente, sabía que él lo haría, pero eso no impidió que lo odiara por hacerlo

Ella se debatía entre la racionalidad y la irracionalidad. Su corazón se agitaba con angustia ante sus miedos y luego el ímpetu de su racionamiento alivianaba el retumbar de su sangre, pero duraba poco y nuevamente el desazón ganaba la partida y todo volvía a empezar. Se estaba volviendo loca y odiaba eso.

A las 5:44, Wendell proporcionó una salida a su dilema.

-¿Dra. Brennan? Los huesos están limpios.

-Voy para allá - Se aseguró que el timbre y el vibrador de su móvil estuviesen activados y luego lo guardó en el bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio. Respiró profundamente para lograr encontrar la paz que no sentía. Finalmente abandonó la seguridad de su oficina.

Pronto estaba inmersa en el esqueleto de la última víctima, o al menos se veía de esa manera.-Preguntó a Ángela si podría ejecutar un escenario a través de la Angelatron a pesar de que no era realmente funcional. Angela acuerdo, y se alegró de poder proporcionar una distracción a su amiga. Pidió a Wendell revisar más de cerca las anomalías detectadas en el fémur izquierdo de la víctima y ella habló con Hodgins sobre su progreso con las partículas encontradas en la escena y sobre el cadáver.

Pero nunca dejó de seguir la marcha del reloj

A las 6:36 sonó el teléfono.

Pero no sintió alivio alguno.

No era el tono de Booth.

El identificador de llamadas, anuncio a Andrew Hacker

* * *

><p>…<p>

**_¿Le habrá pasado algo malo a Booth? ¿Qué opinan?_**

**_Nos leeremos pronto…_**

**_LilythWH_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bien, todo mi esfuerzo para poder publicar prontito, jajaja, no podía dejarlas con la angustia.**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Gracias a todas por los reviews.**_

_**RosarioBoothBrennan,**__**booth bones**__**,**__**Phoebe22-Spain**__** , **__**Caris Bennet**__**, **__**Sakuchik, **__**clariss23 (el nombre de la auntora es **__**Some1tookmyname)**__**, **__**AnSaMo**__**,**__**Quela**__** (Gracias por el ofrecimiento lo tendré en cuenta), **__**Andie Booth**__**, Daniela, **__**CookiesChocolateCandy**__**, Polna, Pimar**_

**Autora del fic: Some1tookmyname**

**Idioma original: inglés**

* * *

><p><strong>Ajustes - Capitulo 8<strong>

–Brennan - Su voz la traicionó. Hubiese deseado que sonara más fuerte.

-Temperance. Habla Andrew Hacker

-¿Qué pasó? – No sentía ningún deseo de perder tiempo en cortesías

-Todo se fue al infierno. Aun estamos coordinando los detalles, perdimos un rehén y capturamos a todos asaltantes, pero también tuvimos algunos percances.

-¿Dónde está Booth? - ¿Esa era su voz? Tenía un tono oscuro, casi homicida. Ángela debió notarlo también, porque enseguida puso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo

-Él me pidió que te llamara. Va en la ambulancia con un equipo de francotiradores que resultó herido.

-Pero ¿él esta...?

-Él está bien, Temperance

-¿Qué hospital?

-George Washington.

Brennan colgó sin despedirse. - Tengo que llegar al Hospital George Washington -, anunció a sus amigos.

-¿Está herido? - Cam la miró como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

-Andrew dice que está bien. Booth acompañó a un agente herido hasta allí, pero... – su voz se fue apagando, Booth la había llevado hasta el laboratorio esa mañana, así que no tenía coche.

-Quieres cerciorarte por ti misma que realmente está bien, naturalmente - dijo Ángela mirando a su esposo -Podemos llevarla, ¿verdad?

–Por supuesto. Vamos - Hodgins no lo dudó.

Quince minutos más tarde estaba de pie en medio del caos de la sala de emergencia, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba Booth, lo cual no era muy sencillo ya que no era realmente un paciente. Aquello empezaba a sacarle de casillas.

-No, él no es un paciente -. dijo por tercera vez, su paciencia se estaba acabando. - Llegó con uno de los agentes heridos del FBI.

-¿Está en espera para ser atendido?

-No sé. No tengo ningún detalle...- Ella miró nuevamente a todas las personas de aquella sala, con la esperanza que el rostro de Booth apareciera de repente en medio de ella.

Instintivamente, Brennan sintió sus ojos sobre ella incluso antes de haberlo visto. Ella era un ser racional, diría que eso era imposible. No puedes sentir que alguien te mira. Pero no podía. Ella sabía que él estaba allí, lo había estado buscando, pero él la había encontrado primero.

Se alejó de la enfermera que estaba tratando de ayudarla y comenzó a barrer la sala con la mirada, él debía estar entre la gente, juraría que podía sentir su presencia. Le tomó un par de segundos encontrarlo. Tuvo que morderse los labios para mantener su decoro.

Se veía como el infierno. Tenía un corte en una ceja que había dejado un reguero de sangre seca en su mejilla. Había algún tipo de partículas blancas en su pelo, polvo tal vez, su rostro y brazo derecho estaba manchado con lo que parecía hollín. Se veía claramente agotado.

Brennan trató de resistir el impulso de correr hacia él tal como lo había hecho esa misma tarde. Se negó a hacer un espectáculo de sí misma, a pesar que realmente quería simplemente arrojarse a sus brazos. Cruzó la habitación hasta la pared donde estaba apoyado y cuando llegó, él simplemente la empujó hacia su pecho con el brazo izquierdo.

Se quedaron así durante un tiempo antes de que cualquiera de los dos hablara.

–Hola -. Se aventuró a decir.

-Hey, Bones.

-¿Mal día?

-Sí. Se puede decir que sí.

-¿Tiene que verte un médico? - Dio un paso atrás y lo observó con ojo crítico.

-No. Yo estoy mejor que los otros agente heridos - Hizo una mueca que Brennan identificó plenamente, por alguna razón Booth se culpaba por las lesiones de sus compañeros

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? - Porque algunas veces él no lo hacía.

-No. - Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared, luego los abrió para mirar el techo. -¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – Cambio de tema con el fin de recuperar la normalidad.

Ángela y Hodgins me trajeron. Iban a entrar, pero las salas de emergencia están tan cargadas de gérmenes. No pensé que fuera un buen lugar para el joven sistema inmunológico de Michael. Tendría una alta probabilidad de coger algo de aquí. - Miró a su alrededor, había mucha sangre y suciedad, los gérmenes estaban a la orden del día.

-Lo mismo va para ti.

-Mi sistema inmunológico está muy bien.

–Lo sé, pero deberíamos prever. No quiero que tú y el bebé se enfermen.

-El bebé no se va a enfermar, Booth. Él o ella está muy seguro en mi vientre dentro de un saco amniótico. Ya lo sabes.

Él asintió con la cabeza y miró algún punto más allá de ella, por el pasillo hasta el área de restringida. -Algunos de ellos están realmente mal -, dijo tanto para sí mismo como para ella.

-Quieres quedarte.- Ella no estaba preguntando realmente. Sabía que no dejaría el hospital hasta conocer el estado de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros.

-Sí. Yo. Algunas de sus esposas están llegando... yo debería quedarme aquí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, colocándose a su lado contra la pared. - Entonces nos quedaremos".

Él la miró. Tendría que haber pensado mejor antes de sentirse sorprendido, después de todos estos años creyó que tal vez ya nada podría sorprenderlo, pero se equivocó, ella todavía lo hacía de vez en cuando.

-Es una cosa de pareja. – le dijo ella a modo de explicación.

Él no respondió. En su lugar, simplemente enredo sus dedos con los de ella.

Y esperaron.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este capítulo me pareció especialmente tierno. La actitud de Booth y Brennan es una fiel copia de cómo son ellos en la serie e imagino que en una escena como esta se comportarían exactamente igual. Nuevamente la autora nos sorprende.<strong>_

_**Nos leeremos pronto…**_

_**LilythWH**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Esta traducción ha llegado a los 100 review, algo que me hace pensar que no me equivoque al decidirme traducir este fic. Obviamente las felicitaciones son para la autora que lo hace genial y para todas ustedes que a pesar de mis tardanzas siguen esperando pacientemente cada actualización, estoy tratando de ir un poco más rápido, ya vamos en el capitulo 9 y aun faltan 8. Esperemos que la fortuna nos sonría y terminemos esta historia pronto.**_

_**Mi sinceros agradecimientos a:**_

_**Pimar, Ansamo, Sakuchik, Camy Brennan, miaboneshuesiiitos, Caris Bennet, Polna (review numero 100 muchas gracias**__**), **__**CookiesChocolateCandy**__**, **__**bunnyoruga**__**, karen**_

_**Autora del fic: Some1tookmyname**_

_**Idioma original: inglés**_

_**Momento difícil en el fic. La verdad lo más real que he leído pero no dejo de pensar que "Dios le da pan a quien no tiene dientes"…. Brennan tiene todo lo que una mujer desea ¡¿Qué le pasa?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ajustes. Capítulo 9<strong>_

Era casi medianoche cuando salieron del hospital. Imaginó que al conductor del taxi debían causarle curiosidad. Booth iba desaliñado, tenía los ojos cansados y golpes en la cara y ella, sin quedarse atrás, lucia agotada, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras la fatiga iba ganando terreno poco a poco.

O tal vez no lo hizo. Brennan supuso que los taxistas asignados a los hospitales probablemente estén acostumbrados a ver todo tipo de personas.

Brennan dio la dirección del piso de Booth al conductor, ya que estaba más cerca. Incluso la escasa diferencia de cinco minutos entre su casa y la de él significaban cinco minutos de más de descanso. Ella sólo quería dormir en la cama más cercana. El día había sido largo y tedioso. La noche no había sido más fácil. Por primera vez, estaba cansada de pensar.

No volvieron a hablar. Durante todo el camino luchó contra el movimiento del coche, su suave vaivén sembraba en ella el imperioso deseo de cerrar los ojos y dormir. En cuanto a Booth… el parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

Tres agentes habían resultado gravemente heridos en el desastre desatado en el banco. Todo se había salido de control y el equipo de Booth había tenido que tomar determinaciones drásticas que comprometieron el bienestar de los propios agentes. Brennan logró reconstruir los hechos a través de las conversaciones que escuchaba entre los agentes y los funcionarios del hospital, por lo que había podido captar nada de lo ocurrido era culpa de Booth, sin embargo sabía que él se sentía responsable.

Ella le había visto mientras hablaba con las esposas de los agentes, una por una, a medida que llegaban, escuchaba mientras Booth les aseguraba a cada una de ellas que la fuerza y la valentía de su marido les había salvado la vida a todos. Brennan se preguntó si alguna de estas mujeres devastadas había tenido la oportunidad de pedir a sus esposos que no actuaran como un héroe antes de haberlas dejado para ir operación en el banco. Se preguntó si alguno de los hombres había prometido regresar a casa.

El vehículo se detuvo frente al piso de Booth y Brennan salió del taxi mientras Booth pagaba. Hubo momentos en el pasado en los que habría dado cualquier cosa por estar allí, en su casa y su cama, después de un día como ese. Y ahora, que podía, no pudo evitar que la emoción y el miedo se apoderaran de ella. Aquello significaban que habían avanzado un nivel más en su relación, se pertenecían el uno al otro. No existía lo tuyo y lo mío, ahora es lo nuestro.

En silencio preparó la cama mientras Booth tomaba una ducha para alivianar el cansancio y sacar la suciedad del día. Brennan tomó una de las camisetas de Booth, se cepilló los dientes y luego se deslizó bajo las sabanas. Dejó a un lado, el agotamiento total producido por el dolor que le consumía el cuerpo.

Ser recatada no estaba en su naturaleza. Le encantaba el buen sexo y la intimidad, pero para dormir prefería su propio espacio. A pesar de eso, se mostró agradecida cuando Booth se metió en la cama y se inclinó hacia ella, moldeado su cuerpo a su parte de atrás, envolviendo los fuertes brazos a su alrededor, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello. De alguna manera, él era su casa ahora.

-Jenny Dalton fue lo peor. - Le susurró.

–Sí. Concordó Brennan, pensando en la joven mujer, embarazada del agente que tenía las lesiones más graves. Ella había visto Booth tomar su mano y explicarle lo sucedido. Había estado con ella cuando el médico le explicó el alcance de las lesiones, la probabilidad de su recuperación. Booth había tenido que ayudarla a mantenerse en pie – Estaba muy alterada…Era doloroso verla

-Sí. Lo era.

Sus heridas son muy graves, Booth. La herida en el pecho es muy profunda, puede causar una tensión en el neumotórax y un taponamiento cardíaco... Creo que el doctor estaba siendo generoso en sus declaraciones respecto a la recuperación del agente de Dalton. No creo que lo logre. Creo que el cuerpo humano puede aguantar más de lo que imaginamos y puede curarse de muchas cosas, nunca se debe subestimar. Pero en mi opinión, no creo que él sobreviva y estuvo mal que médico le diera esperanzas a la señora Dalton para creer que podría recuperarse.

Estuvo muy quieto durante mucho tiempo, antes de formular su siguiente pregunta - ¿Por qué pareces tan cerebrito incluso en la cama, huesos?

-¿Qué? No lo soy. Así es como hablo.

-De acuerdo -. No sonaba como si estuviera de acuerdo.

-Es como hablo siempre.

-De acuerdo.

-Por qué lo dices así

-¿Así como?

-Bueno... como si… no estuviese bien. Como si no me creyeras, como si ese "de acuerdo" fuese condescendiente.

-Bueno, sonabas algo graciosa.

-Yo no sueno gracioso. Estoy hablando como siempre lo hago, Booth. Esta es mi manera de hablar.

-No es un ja – ja ¡que divertido!, es más bien como ¡que gracioso, Bones!

-¿Cómo cuando intento ocultarte algo?

-¿Lo haces?

-¿Ocultarte algo?

-Sí. ¿Lo haces?

-No. Por supuesto que no. Estoy hablando de la misma manera como siempre lo hago.

-De acuerdo

-Deja de decir eso.

-¡Bien¡

Por un tiempo, el aire entre ellos se quedó mudo.

-Solo estoy muy cansada, Booth

-Entonces duérmete.

Ella se retorció en sus brazos y él aflojó la fuerza de su abrazo para que lograra volverse hacia él. Brennan lo miró por un largo tiempo, la luz entraba por las persianas lo suficiente para iluminar todas las líneas en su rostro, la calidez de sus ojos, la suave curvatura de su mandíbula y una vaga sonrisa que apareció cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba estudiando

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -Preguntó, riéndose entre dientes.

-Memorizar tu rostro.

-¿Vas a olvidar como luce? - bromeó.

-No, por supuesto que no. -contestó, pero no dio ninguna explicación.

Algo le molestaba, lo sabía. Había observado durante tanto tiempo ese par de ojos color azul cielo que reconocía el tormento en ellos cuando nadie más lo hacía. También la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no debía presionarla. Al menos, no todavía.

Así que en su lugar, la besó

Fue entonces cuando supo lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza. Podía sentirlo en su respuesta.

Ella se retiró, y eso le aterrorizó así que rompió el beso.

"¡No! No, no, no, no, no!" replicaba la mente de Booth mientras sus labios le decían a ella –Duerme, Bones. Los dos necesitamos dormir-, y fue hacia el lado opuesto de la cama, como sabía que ella prefería.

-Sí. Dormir. Buenas noches, Booth. Descansa bien.- Se volvió hacia el otro lado.

-Tu también.

Pero ninguno de ellos lo hizo. Después de una hora se habían cansado de fingir que dormían.

-Puedo sentir tus pensamientos, Bones.

-Eso es absurdo. No puedes sentir los pensamientos

-Puedo sentirte pensar. Cambia el aire de la habitación.

-Ahora sé que estas realmente cansado, esa es la cosa más ridícula que has dicho.

-Bones. ¿Qué está pasando?

-Nada. Simplemente no puedo dormir.

-Bones

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Él podía ver el conflicto en sus ojos. Ella pudo ver la confusión en la suyos.

¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría simplemente decir lo que sentía? ¿Sería tan fácil?

-Solo dímelo.

-No te va a gustar.

-Dímelo de todos modos.

Brennan respiró profundamente - Jenny Dalton.

-¿Qué?

-Yo ... yo no quiero ser Jenny Dalton

-No... no te entiendo -. En realidad si la entendía, pero él quería que ella lo dijera, que pudiese expresarlo con sus propias palabras. Stweets le advirtió que Bones no decía lo estaba sintiendo, pero le pediría que se lo contara a él

-Ella estaba tan devastada. Las posibilidades que quede viuda en las próximas veinticuatro horas son sustanciales. ¿La has oído? ¿Oíste lo que dijo?

-Sí. Yo. - Nunca olvidaría los gritos de la mujer, rogando a Dios, rogándole que no se llevara a su marido, que ella no era nada sin él.

-No puedo... no puedo ser como ella.

-Creo que eres una persona más fuerte que Jenny Dalton

-Yo creía lo mismo, pero ahora no estoy tan segura.

-¿Por qué?

Luchó por encontrar las palabras correctas. -En el pasado... cuando... cuando éramos solo compañeros, me preocupaba por ti. A menudo, estaba allí contigo, y sabía que estabas a salvo. Cuando no estábamos juntos... era capaz de compartimentar, para centrarme en mi trabajo. Cuando las cosas entre nosotros eran difíciles o tenía miedo podía huir y refugiarme en una excavación o dar una serie de conferencias en alguna parte. Podía reagruparme. Hoy no podía concentrarme. No hago cosas como tirarme sobre ti o rogar para que me prometas mantenerte a salvo. Pero lo hice. Miré el reloj durante todo el día. No podía pensar. Y luego, cuando te vi en el hospital yo sólo quería... aferrarme a ti y nunca dejarte ir. Era tan diferente a lo que siempre he sido y eso me tiene petrificada. ¿Quién soy yo ahora? estoy... ya soy Jenny Dalton y yo no quiero serlo. Pero ahora, no puedo retroceder. No hay ... no puedo

-No se puede escapar. Entre yo y el bebé, no puedes escapar.- Se rompió la regla de Sweets.

-No dejo de pensar en la oferta que recibí de la Universidad de Berkeley.

-¿California? - Sintió un miedo familiar en el pecho y el estómago.

-Sí. Es una buena oferta.

-Y esto te permite huir.

-Sí. Por un tiempo.

Booth respiró profundamente. Sabía que, con el tiempo, esto iba a pasar. Siempre fue así. Y él no sabía que decir para que ella se quedara junto a él sin que eso causara el efecto contrario, alejarla más. Así que él dijo que lo único que pudo decir. Lo único que pensó que podría salvarlos al final.

-Tal vez deberías ir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por seguir leyendo y gracias por sus comentarios.<strong>_

_**Nos leeremos pronto…**_

_**LilythWH**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**MIL GRACIAS A USTEDES.**_

_**Isla de Thera**__**pimar, Gecat, **__**Hermione Hathaway**__**, **__**Caris Bennet**__**,**__**Sakuchik**__**, **__**bunnyoruga**__**,**__**Fran**__**, **__**Camy Brennan**__**,**__**Mafer26637**__**,**__**AnSaMo**__**,KARLA**__**, **__**miaboneshuesiiitos**__**,**__**Polna**__**,**__**Karen (sequiré con el fic lo prometo), **__**CookiesChocolateCandy**_

_**HOY TRANSMITIENDO DESDE ESPAÑA, SI CHICAS ESTOY EN EUROPA Y ME QUEDO LARGO TIEMPO POR ACA PERO NO PUEDO MENTIR EXTRAÑO MUCHISIMO COLOMBIA, MI CASA Y MI FAMILIA.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ajustes - Capitulo 10<strong>

Brennan no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Se incorporó y encendió la luz de la mesa de noche, el resplandor de la lámpara los dejó momentáneamente ciegos.

-¿Tú... crees que debo ir? - parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de adaptarse al resplandor de la luz, quería enfocar su rostro completamente, ver la expresión de su mirada.

-Yo no quiero que vayas - admitió mientras se apoyaba en el codo izquierdo, - pero no creo que pedir que te quedes ayude en algo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón. Rogándole que se quedara no sería de ayuda.

-Háblame de la oferta de Berkley.

-Es un programa de verano de seis semanas. Dos conferencias cuatro horas por semana, martes y jueves.

Se sintió agradecido que solo fuesen seis semanas.

-¿A partir de cuándo?

-En dos semanas. El profesor titular está de baja médica no planificada. Estoy bastante segura que a Cam no le importará que me vaya y no me dejan estar en el campo contigo, al FBI no le importa tampoco.

-Suena como una buena opción para ti - Él lo estaba intentando, y ella lo sabía.

-Es una muy buena escuela y su departamento de antropología es excelente.

No quería que ella supiera que todo eso lo estaba matando. - Entonces creo que deberías ir. Puede ser que sea justo lo que necesitas.

Brennan hablaba despacio, quería que el entendiera todo muy bien y no enredarlo con sus desvaríos técnicos. - Tengo cita con el médico la próxima semana. Podría programar la siguiente para un viernes o un lunes. Así podría volar de regreso aquí y podrías ir a la cita conmigo. No te perderías de nada.

-Te echaré de menos -. No podía permitirle que su cuidadosa elección de palabras pasara por alto su separación.

-Lo sé.- Ella le sonrió. - Y sé que esto no es lo que quieres. Sé que ahora mismo estás siendo amable conmigo.

-Siempre soy bueno contigo, Bones - Quería aligerar el ambiente y también su corazón. Pero no lo logró.

Ella levantó la mano y acarició su mejilla. -Sí, lo eres. Tú eres el mejor hombre que conozco, Booth.

Cerró los ojos al sentir su tacto. En su mente se decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Podía sobrevivir tres semanas sin de ella, entonces pasaría un fin de semana con ella, y luego otras tres semanas de distanciamiento. Si eso es lo que ella necesitaba hacer para quedarse con él durante mucho tiempo, entonces eso es lo que haría. No se permitiría pensarlo la próxima vez. Abrió los ojos y encontró que lo estudiaba de nuevo.

-Por favor entiende que no quiero salir corriendo. Pero tengo la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo, lo necesito. Necesito saber quién soy ahora. Hoy en día, mi dependencia me asustó, temo perderte. Y luego, cuando vi a Jenny Dalton me entró el pánico. Tengo que conseguir mantener mi cabeza fría.

-Totalmente razonable - corrigió, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No te estoy dejando, Booth. No lo hago. Te lo prometo. Quiero que esto, nosotros, funcione. Sólo tengo que encontrar la manera de ser la mitad de la relación y seguir siendo lo que soy. - Se dejó caer de nuevo en la almohada. -Sé que no lo estoy explicando muy bien.

-Sé que no me estás dejando. Sé que no te estas dando por vencida con nosotros. Esto todavía es muy, muy nuevo y aunque hemos sido compañeros desde hace años, lo que tenemos ahora es diferente. Y un bebé Además de eso. Es sólo que... es abrumador. Todos los detalles, todas las cosas son diferentes y. eso te perturba un poco. Estoy dispuesto a darte lo que necesitas para resolverlo, porque espero que las cosas buenas salgan de todo esto. Pero recuerda, Bones, que no es necesario ser lo que siempre fuiste. Está bien cambiar un poco. Luchar contra el cambio hace que todo sea mucho más difícil que aprender a incorporar el cambio a lo que siempre has sido.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -Sólo tengo que ser capaz de averiguarlo por mi cuenta.

-Tiempo y espacio.

-Sí. Tiempo y espacio.

-Te puedo dar eso - Puso su mano sobre su estómago. -Por todo lo que me estás dando, te puedo dar eso -. Lo decía en serio.

Ella lo besó y Booth no sintió ninguna de las reticencias que había sentido antes cuando la había besado.

Ella profundizó el beso y luego se retiró. - Pensé que estabas cansado.

-Cansado. No dormido - Ella sonrió con una sonrisa descarada que reservaba para él, solo él, Booth rió y la besó apasionadamente.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, en una maraña de sábanas y extremidades, se durmieron, no separados como ella prefería, envueltos uno alrededor del otro, en la oscuridad era difícil ver dónde termina uno y comienza el otro. Después de todo lo que él le había concedido, que era lo menos que podía hacer. E incluso debía admitir que le gustaba.

* * *

><p>…<p>

_**GRACIAS POR SU ESPERA. UN CORDIAL SALUDO Y ESTARÉ ESPERANDO SUS REVIEWS.**_

_**NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO…**_

_**LILYTHWH**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos y gracias por sus comentarios especialmente a : ****miaboneshuesiiitos****,****CookiesChocolateCandy****,****Polna****,****Karen,****Camy Brennan****,****bunnyoruga****,****Caris Bennet****, ****Mafer26637****,****Gecat,****Hermione Hathaway****,****Annbones****,****Sakuchik.**

**Para todas ustedes y para los lectores que aún quedan por ahí, les informo que solo restan 6 capitulo para terminar la historia. De igual manera informo de mi compromiso de publicar un capitulo cada 24 horas.**

**Si Dios lo permite terminaremos esta historia para el fin de semana.**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ajustes. Capitulo 11<strong>

A la tarde siguiente, Brennan le envió por correo electrónico su itinerario de viaje y de pronto todo el entendimiento y comprensión que le habían acompañado la noche anterior se esfumaron. Quería tirar algo o golpear un muro, pero al final solo le quedó una opción

Irrumpió abruptamente en la oficina sin llamar – Brennan se marcha.

-Golpear, Agente Booth. Hemos hablado antes acerca de golpear... espera, ¿qué? ¿Cómo que se va? – Sweets no pudo evitar la expresión de sorpresa.

-Sí. California. Seis semanas

-Amigo, lo siento, aunque en realidad no es inesperado ¿no? Quiero decir, esto es lo que hace. Hemos hablado de ello. Tú sabías que era posible. Sabías que probablemente esto terminaría ocurriendo

-Sí -. Booth se dejó caer en el sofá. – Lo sé

-Espera, ¿Ella te deja o solo se marcha por un tiempo?

-Por un tiempo, Seis semanas te lo acabo de decir

-Oh, bueno, eso no es tan malo, entonces, ¿no?

-Se siente mal.

-Estoy seguro que si – Lance Sweets era bueno en su trabajo, así que esperó que Booth estuviese listo para continuar.

-Ella está abrumada. Siente como si se estuviese perdiendo. No sé cómo ayudarla.

-¿Qué le dijiste cuando te dijo que iba a California?

-Bueno, ya sabes, yo sólo le dije que si quería ir, tenía que ir.

-¿Así que lo discutió contigo?

-Si

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo fue que la conversación?

Booth lo pensó por un minuto. - Ella dijo que tenía miedo de convertirse en Jenny Dalton. Luego dijo que cree que ya es Jenny Dalton y que le da miedo.

-¿La esposa de Greg Dalton?

-Sí. Ayer Bones estaba conmigo en el hospital. Jenny se encontraba en muy mal estado.

-Ah. Entiendo. Entonces, ¿qué?

-Dijo que tenía una oferta de Berkley y que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Que necesitaba un tiempo a solas, sin interrupciones o sin la influencia de nuestra relación, es decir sin mí - Tragó saliva. - Ella dijo que no pretendía renunciar a nosotros, solo necesitaba un tiempo.

-A lo que tú has dicho ¿qué…?

-Le dije que tal vez debería ir. Le dije que no era lo que quería, pero entendía que si eso es lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor… para lograr hacerse una idea de lo que significaba un nosotros ahora, tal vez debería tomar la oferta.

-Así que aún no había decidido si ir o no. Ella te dijo cómo se sentía, y los dos lo han discutido.

-Bueno ... sí.

-Y juntos decidieron que debía ir a California.

-Supongo

-Bueno, esto no es en absoluto lo que ha hecho en el pasado, agente Booth.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? De cualquier manera, ella se irá y yo me quedo atrás.

-La doctora Brennan habló con usted acerca de sus sentimientos. Eso es enorme para ella. Enorme. Ella le dijo que quería ir y por qué deseaba hacerlo. Eso no es huir. Eso es... eso es ser parte de una pareja.

-Pero ella está huyendo, Sweets.

-Estoy en total desacuerdo.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo lo llamarías?

-Yo lo llamaría progreso.

-No tiene ninguna pinta de progreso.

-Confía en mí cuando te digo que lo es.

-Booth dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. - Lo odio.

-Eso es de esperarse y es completamente normal.

El teléfono de Booth empezó a replicar, acababa de recibir un mensaje de texto que interrumpió su conversación con Sweets

-Me encantaría hablar con ella sobre este viaje.

-Mierda.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Greg Dalton ha muerto. Tengo ... tengo que irme.

-Sí. Estaré aquí si quieres hablar de Dalton más tarde. O cualquier cosa que quieras discutir.

Booth se puso de pie. - Gracias Sweets.

-En cualquier momento, agente Booth.

Booth salió rápidamente y se dirigió al Jeffersonian.

-¡Hey Booth! Tengo información interesante de las partículas que encontré en el cadáver de la niña en el contenedor, si tienes un minuto…- le llamó Hodgins tan pronto como entró en el laboratorio.

-Uh, sí. Claro. Estaré contigo en unos minutos, ¿Vale? Tengo que hablar primero con Bones.

-Seguro -. El hombre sonrió - Así que tú y la doctora B, ¿no? Tengo que decir, en hora buena.

-Sí, gracias, Hodgins. Uhmmm dame un segundo ¿Quieres?

-Claro, hombre. Tú sabes dónde encontrarme.- Hodgins se marchó a su oficina y Booth fue en busca de Bones.

Ella levantó la vista tan pronto como sintió el movimiento en su puerta. Con una rápida mirada a su expresión Brennan supo que algo no iba bien.

-¿Qué pasa, Booth?

-Greg Dalton murió.

Ella cerró los ojos. Sabía que no era religiosa, pero al verla así no pudo evitar pensar que hacia una breve oración. -Lo siento -. dijo, en voz muy baja.

Él asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada.

-Siéntate. – le ordenó Ella suavemente. Mientras lo hacía, Brennan se levantó y cerró la puerta detrás de él, luego se sentó a su lado. -¿Estás bien?

-No.

Brennan puso su mano sobre su brazo.

-Era sólo un niño. Veintiséis, con un bebe en camino.

-¿Hay alguien con su esposa? -preguntó ella, con su típico tono de practicidad.

-Ella uh, ella dijo algo acerca de llamar a su hermana, creo. Hacker estaba en el hospital...

-Esto no es tu culpa, Booth. Tú, Greg Dalton y los otros hicieron lo que debían hacer.

-Sí.

Apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y se sentaron en silencio durante un tiempo muy largo.

-Voy a ir al funeral contigo - Le ofreció después de un tiempo.

-Gracias. No tengo información de ello aun.

-Hazme saber cuándo la tengas

Booth, carraspeó, un nudo le atravesaba la garganta - Hodgins quiere hablar conmigo sobre el cuerpo en el contenedor de basura. ¿Ya tenemos una reconstrucción facial?

-No. Ángela está en eso ahora.

-¿Lo esta haciendo a la antigua?

-Angela tomó las llaves y los códigos de la Angelatron. Al parecer, nadie más puede usarlo correctamente.

-Está bien. Envíamelo cuando esté listo.

-Seguro.

-¿A dónde iremos esta noche? - Odiaba tener que preguntarlo. Sonaba tan mal a sus propios oídos.

-Creo que a mi casa. Pensé que podría hacer la cena y tengo lo que necesito allí.

-Suena bien. Nos vemos allí.

-¿Puedes recogerme? He venido contigo esta mañana.

-Claro, ¿5:30?

-Suena bien -. ella sonrió y él se fue. -¿Booth?"

Se volvió, levantó las cejas en respuesta.

-Cuidado con Cam. Ella te ha estado buscando. Al parecer, tienes que dar algunas explicaciones. - Sus ojos brillaban con picardía.

-Supongo que ella piensa que debería haber sabido lo nuestro antes que los demás.

-No ayuda que Ángela lo supiera.

-De acuerdo. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para evitarlo. - Sonrió, su primera sonrisa genuina del día.

-Hasta luego.

-Bye, Bones. – Se despidió para ir en busca de Hodgins

-No tan rápido Big Man, - su intención de escapar no había durado ni dos segundos, la voz de su vieja amiga era inconfundible.

-Sabes, Camille, realmente no deberías sorprender a las personas de esa manera.

-Bueno, Seeley, lo mismo podría decirte por guardar secretos. - Ahora frente a ella, Booth podía ver que se estaba burlando de él. - En serio, ¿cómo es que no me entere antes de lo tuyo con la Dr. Brennan?

Se encogió de hombros. – Era algo entre nosotros.

-Y Angela.

-Sí, bueno, ella es su mejor amiga.

-Y ¿yo no soy una de los tuyos?

-Tu sabes que tú eres…Nosotros solo…Nosotros no lo dijimos, eso es todo.

Ella le sonrió. - Me alegro que finalmente consiguieran estar juntos. Era hora que le dijeses que la amabas.

-Bueno ...

-Oh, Dios mío. - Cam-murmuró. - ¿No se lo has dicho todavía? - Susurró con fiereza

-No, yo no. ... No, todavía no.

-¿Como que no? ¿Porque?

-La amo. Tú sabes que lo hago. - Bajó la voz considerablemente

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? - Dijo entre dientes.

-No creo que ella esté preparada para eso. No quiero asustarla.

Camille Saroyan rara vez se quedaba atónita, pero no pudo evitar sentirse de esa manera en aquel momento.

-Estan juntos ahora será mucho más fácil que cuando estaban separados - Fue una declaración, no una pregunta.

-Mira, Cam, es sólo ... todo es muy, muy complicado.

-No tiene por que serlo. ¿Ves esa mujer ahí dentro? - Señaló a la oficina de Brennan. - Está loca por ti. Estuve aquí con ella ayer. Vi cómo estaba. Esta mañana, durante quince minutos en mi oficina me dijo todas las razones por las que debe ir a California. Todo lo que necesitaba hacer era llenar un formulario. Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente sabría que estaba tratando de convencerse a sí misma. Ella quiere estar contigo, !Espabilate¡. Dale una razón para quedarse.

-Tengo miedo de alejarla.

-¿A dónde? ¿California? Porque eso esta sucediendo de todas formas. Es tiempo de luchar por tu nueva vida, Seeley. Dile - Ella le golpeó fuertemente el brazo y se marchó.

Él la vio marcharse, abrió la boca mientras frotaba el brazo donde le había golpeado. Luego se volvió en dirección opuesta.

-¡Hodgins! ¿Qué tienes para mí?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Le dirá Booth que la ama? Espero que si ¿Ustedes que opinan?<strong>

**No lo olviden nos vemos en 24 horas a partir del momento de la publicación.**

**Nos leeremos pronto…**

**LilythWH**


	12. Chapter 12

_**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA**_

_**Cumpliendo con lo dicho, les dejo el nuevo capi de esta magnifica historia con la novedad que nuevamente nuestra autora (**__Some1tookmyname__)_

_**nos ha dejado un review agradeciendo por todos sus comentarios y manisfestando que esta feliz con los resultados de la traducción, yo al igual que todas ustedes le agradecemos por esta historia que personalmente en este capitulo me ha emocionado.**_

_**Tambien le agradezco a Gecat, Quela, Annbones, **_**_Andie Booth__, __Hermione Hathaway__, __AnSaMo__,__katybones, __Mafer26637__, __Camy Brennan__,__KARLA por sus comentarios a esta traducción, mil y mil gracias por su tiempo._**

**Autora original: **_Some1tookmyname_

* * *

><p><strong>Ajustes - Capitulo 12<strong>

Greg Dalton había muerto en una soleada tarde de jueves

El martes siguiente, fue el día de su funeral, inusualmente gris y húmedo. El clima refleja el estado de ánimo de Booth.

El reverendo pronunciaba palabras de consuelo y bellas oraciones. Booth escuchaba poco, sus ojos estaban fijos en el avanzado estado de embarazo y los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Jenny Dalton.

Estaba rodeada por dos mujeres y dos hombres, obviamente, su hermana, su madre, y dos hermanos probablemente. Ella no intentó parecer estoica. Por el contrario, lloró libremente con una mano sobre su vientre hinchado y la otra agarrando la mano de su madre con fuerza, dejándola solo para ir a recibir la bandera plegada que le ofrecían.

Se le ocurrió que, si le hubiese sucedido algo a él en aquel banco, le habrían entregado aquella bandera a Pops o a Jared, peor aún, tal vez a Parker. Bones, que estaba etiquetada solo como su compañera de trabajo, nadie pensaría que debían darle a ella esa bandera. Técnicamente no era, al menos en lo que los demás sabían, un ser querido, pero Bones era la persona que más amaba. Bones y Parker. Parker y Bones.

Había tantas cosas que arreglar antes de su partida.

Las palabras de Cam resonaron en sus oídos. - Oh, Dios mío. ¿No le has dicho todavía?

¿Debería? Él no lo sabía... pero si fuese el quien ocupase el lugar de Greg en aquel ataúd, entonces Brennan nunca se habría enterado. Pero ella se iba ¿Y si esas palabras le asustaban y la hacían escapar? Temía que lo hiciera. Al final, ¿No la conoces mejor que lo que Cam lo hace? ¿No sabía exactamente cuándo era el momento adecuado para decirle lo que sentía? Sus instintos eran todo lo que tenía a la mano, y la verdad sea dicha, sus instintos le habían fallado antes con la enigmática Dr. Brennan.

Booth suspiró y ella sintió la culpa o tal vez la tristeza que emanaba de él, le puso la mano en su brazo como lo había hecho cuando le dijo que Greg Dalton había muerto. Él apreciaba su consuelo, incluso sabiendo que ella no sabía realmente porque él lo necesitaba

Cuando el servicio terminó, Booth y Brennan se acercaron a Jenny Dalton para dar sus condolencias.

-Agente Booth. Gracias por venir. - dijo con voz temblorosa cuando le tomó la mano.

-Estamos muy apenados por su pérdida, señora Dalton – le dijo Brennan.

-Esta es la Dr. Temperance Brennan -. Dijo Booth. No las había presentado en el hospital, no era el momento adecuado para ello. - Greg fue un buen agente, un buen hombre. Lo echaré de menos -. Su voz tembló un poco. La mujer frente a el no pudo aguantar el llanto.

–Gracias -. Dijo, luego miró a Brennan - Es difícil, ¿no? Ser la otra mitad de un agente del FBI Quiero decir, ellos siempre están en peligro y aun cuando te avisan, siempre esperas que nada malo suceda, pero cuando ocurre... es como si no tuvieran advertido nada. Es solo que nunca esperas que…. Sigo pensando que de un momento a otro va a venir a casa para cenar, ¿sabes?

Brennan se acercó y tomó la mano de la viuda.- Sí. Lo sé. - Porque en momento ella se preguntó que sentiria al estar en el lugar de Jenny. - Lo siento.

Jenny Dalton simplemente asintió con la cabeza en respuesta y Booth guió a Brennan lejos mientras el siguiente agente del FBI se acercaba para dar sus condolencias

-¿Estás lista para que tu día mejore? - le preguntó Booth mientras se deslizaba por detrás del volante

-Sí. Lista. Pero Booth…

-No lo hagas. No hablaremos de eso. Vamos a suponer que todo está bien. No quiero oír hablar de estadísticas y probabilidades y posibilidades, ¿de acuerdo? El bebé está bien. Vamos a ir a esta ecografía y vamos a escuchar sus latidos del corazón y va a ser genial.

-Booth, es una posibilidad…

-No. Simplemente no. Todavía te sientes como una mierda todos los días, con los mareos y el vómito. Los libros dicen que es una buena señal, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Bien, entonces. Hay que pensar positivamente en esto... Por favor. - Él estaba molesto.

-De acuerdo.

No podía dejarlo pasar. - ¿Por qué te estas comportando como el diputado Downer?

-No sé lo que eso significa.

-¿Por qué eres tan negativa?

-No lo soy. Es sólo que estadísticamente hablando hay una gran probabilidad que no haya un latido del corazón. Yo sólo quiero estar preparada.

-Bones, no se puede pensar así.

-Me ayuda.

-¿Te ayuda a hacer qué?

-Si algo va mal... puedo manejarlo mejor si estoy preparada para ello. Eso es todo.

-¡Nada va a salir mal! - Se agarró del volante de la SUV con fuerza.

-No puedes saber eso. No hay nada que me diferencia de las demás mujeres que tienen un feto viable.

-Bebe, Bones. No es un feto, es un bebé -. Ahora estaba irritado.

Le lanzó una rápida mirada, pero ella rehuyó su mirada - Hey, hey. ¿Estás ... estás llorando? – La culpa le consumió al instante.

-No. Por supuesto que no. – Pero ella estaba llorando un poco.

-Lo siento.

-No, está bien. Tienes razón.

-No quise decir algo que te molestara.

-Lo sé. Son las hormonas.

-Está bien admitir que tienes miedo.

-No tengo miedo.

-Háblame, Bones.

-No me gusta el poco control que tengo sobre esto. No tengo ninguna influencia en el resultado. Lógicamente, yo entiendo el proceso, emocionalmente... me parece que es mejor tomar distancia por ahora. Si el resultado es desfavorable, lo puedo manejar mejor que si estoy emocionalmente implicada.

Booth respiró hondo y trató de quitarse de encima la idea que su hijo pudiese tener algún problema. Simplemente no lo creía, no importa lo que las estadísticas digan.

-Bones, ya sabes, ser padres se trata de renunciar al control. Es decir, tienes que intentarlo, ¿vale? Puedes poner un cinturón de seguridad en los asientos del coche, puedes tapar los tomas de la corriente, puedes asegurarte que coman todos alimentos adecuados y que no tengan juguetes con piezas con las que podrían ahogarse, puedes comprar las puertas y cerraduras a prueba de todo. Le enseñaras a mirar a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar. Puedes comprarle cascos y rodilleras y asegurarse que todos sus amigos son buenos chicos. Tú puedes hacer todo en este mundo para mantenerlos fuera de peligro y todavía se las arreglará para salir lastimado. Y cuando lo hacen, te mata. Pero sucede, no importa lo que hagas. Amar a alguien significa tener que aceptar el miedo y el dolor como parte de la vida. Porque, Bones, créeme cuando te digo que los beneficios superan todo lo malo.

-Ella estaba en silencio y luego dijo - Al igual que ser la otra mitad de un agente del FBI.

-Sí. Sí, supongo que sí – Le echó un vistazo rápido mientras ella se secaba los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa si algo va mal?... - su voz era vacilante, insegura. -¿...Aun seré la otra mitad de un agente del FBI?

-¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Qué? – aparcó el coche aun lado de la carretera sin importar el tráfico que había en el momento, encendió las luces de emergencia y la miró. - ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Me pregunto qué es lo que quieres de mí, Booth. Si no hubiese un bebé que nos mantuviese juntos, que nos sucedería - Su voz sonaba más fuerte ahora. Resuelta. Lista para cualquier respuesta

-¿Es eso lo que tu piensas que es esto? ¿Lo que estamos haciendo? ¿Que sólo estamos juntos por el bebé? - Él estaba asombrado. Ni siquiera podía imaginar que ella creía eso. Su pensamiento estaba más allá de lo que él pudiese haber imaginado

-No. No, no realmente. Quiero decir... no del todo. Pero hay que admitir que todo esto ha sido muy intenso y precipitado. Solo me preocupo por lo que pueda sucedernos si algo va mal. ¿Cambiaremos? creo que aún me gustaría que existiera un nosotros ¿Tu no?

De repente su actitud tenía sentido para él. Ella estaba preocupada por lo que el bebé significaba para su relación. Brennan se estaba preparando para el peor escenario posible.

-Yo sólo voy a decir esto una vez, Bones, por lo que me tienes que escuchar atentamente. Todo lo que siempre he querido es a ti. Durante siete años te he esperado, deseado y amado. Te he amado durante tanto tiempo que no puedo recordar no amarte. No sé lo que significa no amarte. ¿Este bebé? Este bebé es la cereza extra que adorna un pastel perfecto. Se trata de un bono, pero no es todo el asunto.

-No se completamente que es lo que significa - Ella sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Esto significa que tú no puedes deshacerte de mí ahora. No importa nada más. Tú eres la otra mitad de este agente del FBI para el resto de mi vida.

-No puedes saber eso.

-¡Al infierno! Puedo hacerlo

-¿Me amas? – Ella lo preguntó con asombro.

-Sí. Maldita sea claro que te amo -. Él puso sus manos suavemente a ambos lados de su rostro y la besó dulcemente. - Te quiero. Mucho. Nada va a cambiar eso. ¿De acuerdo? - Se aseguró que le miraba a los ojos mientras lo decía. Él quería que ella supiera lo que significaba.

-De acuerdo. - Ella le sonrió

-De acuerdo -. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. - Ahora, ¿estás lista para ir a escuchar latidos del corazón de nuestro bebé? - Dejó caer una mano sobre la suya y llevó la otra al volante.

-Sí. Estoy muy lista para escuchar los latidos de nuestro bebé.

-Entonces, vamos. - Él le sostuvo la mano mientras se ponían de nuevo en el tráfico.

No había sido tan difícil decirlo después de todo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿No fue hermoso?<strong>_

_**¡AHHHH! me hizo suspirar…**_

_**Bueno ahora les pregunto ¿Estan listas para escuchar el latido del corazón de este esperado bebe?**_

_**Pues nos leeremos en 24 horas…**_

_**LilythWH**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**HOLA A TODOS, ACA CUMPLIENDO CON MI CITA**_

_**Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios y su tiempo a: Karla, Karen (estoy en España, me quedaré unos 2 años y en cuanto a los otros fic si los voy a seguir, entre sedas no ha terminado), Polna, Camy Brennan, **__**Hermione Hathaway**__**,**__**CookiesChocolateCandy**__**, **__**Giny Scully**__**, **__**Isla de Thera**__**, **__**Daniela, Gecat, **__**Annbones**__**.**_

_**Espero que disfruten con el siguiente capitulo que me parecio tierno.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ajustes - Capitulo 13<strong>

–¿No te parece que para ser la sala de espera de un consultorio médico esto es excesivamente lujoso, Bones? – preguntó Booth en voz baja mientras miraba la opulencia del lugar.

-Supongo

-¿supones? ¡Hay una fuente en la sala de espera!

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con la reputación del médico

-Bueno, si gana el dinero suficiente para tener una oficina como esta, podría decir que tiene una muy buena reputación.

-Es verdad. Además, el Jeffersonian me ofrece un buen seguro médico. ¿El FBI tiene un buen seguro?

-Soy un empleado del gobierno, Bones. Es seguro del gobierno.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

-Es adecuado -. Aclaró. - Pero, creía que lo sabías.

-¿Por qué iba yo a saber eso?

-Por las pagos después de mi tumor

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? - Brennan parecía ... culpable.

-Bueno, no he tenido que pagar mucho, en realidad

-Entonces tu seguro es más que suficiente. Su cobertura es bastante amplia.- Brennan habló en voz baja.

-Eso es lo que quiero decir. Debería haber pagado más dinero. Llegué a pensar... que tal vez tu o alguien más del Jeffersonian había pagado alguna de las cuentas, quiero decir, ya sabes, me imaginé que estaban protegiendo mi orgullo de macho alfa al no decírmelo. - Su volumen fue igualmente bajo.

-Yo no pagué nada.

-¿En serio?

-No. Es posible que tu seguro sea mejor de lo que piensas.

-No, no lo es. Todavía estoy pagando la hospitalización Parker del verano pasado.

-¿La fractura en el brazo?

-Sí. Te sorprendería saber lo mucho que un niño puede llegar a costar.

–Supongo entonces que pondremos al bebé en mi seguro médico.

–Creo que sería lo mejor.

Se quedó callado por un minuto. - ¿No crees que Hodgins...?

Brennan repentinamente encontró un lugar fascinante en un punto fijo de la pared - Estoy segura que no sabes de lo que estás hablando. - Ella nunca había sido buena mintiéndole.

-Estoy pensando que lo hiciste tú.

No podía mirarlo a los ojos. - No, yo no.

-Bones -. Dijo con severidad: - ¿Fue Hodgins quien pagó mis cuentas?

-No, no, no ... directamente.

-Ella le vio levantar las cejas y observarla con atención, Brennan estaba segura que no lo dejaría escapar. Suspiró.

–El hospital necesitaba nuevos equipos, una máquina de resonancia magnética, creo que, tal vez una o dos cosas más. El Grupo Cantilever estaba feliz de donar al hospital.

-A cambio de saldar mis cuentas

–Fuiste un beneficiario del Grupo Cantilever.

-¡Por Dios, Bones, haces que suene como estuviera en el Holiday Inn!

-Booth, déjalo así. Él quería hacerlo. Sentía que te lo debía.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-El Sepulturero -. Respondió en voz baja.

-No. No. No puedo dejar que lo haga. Tengo que hacer las cosas al derecho.

-¿Cómo? Hodgins gana más dinero en un día que lo que tú en toda tu vida. Sabes que él no gasta dinero muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hace, tiene buenas razones. Para, por favor, déjalo en paz.

Booth se movió incómodo en su silla. No le gustaba estar en deuda con nadie y esta nueva información le hizo sentir... raro. Raro era la única palabra que se le podía ocurrir.

-Yo iba a pagar -. Confesó Brennan. -Pero cuando llamé para preguntar, me dijeron que no había cuentas que pagar. No había nadie que pudiese haberlo hecho excepto Hodgins. Le pregunté y me lo confirmó, me pidió que no te lo dijera y así lo hice hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

-Tú sacaste el tema

-Porque pensaba que habías sido tu quien pagó.

-¿Y eso de alguna manera es mejor que lo hubiese hecho Hodgins?

-Bueno, sí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Simplemente diferente. No estaba muy emocionado con la idea que hubieses pagado la cuenta, pero podría vivir con eso. Esto es sólo... es simplemente diferente, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se encogió de hombros. - De acuerdo.

Ambos se quedaron pensando en silencio.

-¿Temperance Brennan? - Gritó la enfermera desde la puerta de uno de los últimos despachos.

Se miraron el uno al otro, el tema de la factura del hospital había quedado olvidado.

-¿Estás lista? – Preguntó Booth.

Ella asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente. -Lista

Se pusieron de pie y espontáneamente Brennan le tomó de la mano, apretándola. - Me alegro de que estés aquí.- Susurró con seguridad cuando se dirigían hacia la enfermera.

-No estaría en otro sitio, Bones.

La enfermera se detuvo la detuvo en la puerta y le pidió la fecha de su última falta, luego miró a Booth y sonrió -No es algo que los esposos necesiten saber - le dijo, Sorprendido, Booth observó que Brennan no había corregido la suposición de la enfermera. Él tampoco iba a hacerlo.

La sala de examen era bastante común. Había un cartel enmarcado en la pared del sistema reproductivo de una mujer, otra de un feto desarrollado en el útero. La mesa de examen estaba a lo largo de la pared, un pequeño escritorio ocupaba la esquina opuesta y había una silla cerca de la cabecera de la mesa de examen donde Booth tomó asiento mientras Brennan se subía en ella.

La enfermera le había dicho que no necesita quitarse la ropa. Le habían hecho un examen básico cuando tenía la sospecha que estaba embarazada y esta sería una cita muy simple. - Si no hay complicaciones no tendrán más exámenes hasta la semana 37ª -Brennan le dio las gracias y la enfermera le aseguró que el médico vendría en un momento.

-Treinta y siete semanas me parece mucho tiempo – reflexionó Brennan en voz alta.

-El tiempo se pasará volando - respondió Booth, al recordar lo rápido que fue con Parker, a pesar de las malas relaciones que había estado con Rebecca.

-Va a pasar con la misma cantidad de horas en el días como con cualquier otro evento, Booth. El tiempo no es una variable inestable. Es una constante.

-Se rió entre dientes. Había hablado la cerebrito. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a aparecer. - Lo que tú digas, Bones.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta y la médico entró - Hola, Temperance. ¿Qué tal? - La Dra. Mitchell le dio un aire de confianza y capacidad que la tranquilizó

-Muy bien, gracias. Dra. Mitchell, este es mi compañero, e… S-Seeley Booth.- Por poco decía el agente especial, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Era su compañero, pensó con jocosidad, pero no de trabajo en ese momento.

-Encantado de conocerte -. Dijo la doctora, incapaz de darle la mano a Booth porque ya las había esterilizado para el examen - ¿Cómo te has sentido, Temperance?

-Nauseas -, admitió.

-Muy normal -. El médico confirmó lo que ya sabían. -¿Algo más?

-Está cansada-. Dijo Booth.

-¡Booth! ¡Puedo hablar por mí misma!

Booth puso las manos en alto en señal de rendición. -Lo siento.

-Estoy muy cansada.- admitió.

-También es normal - le aseguró - Eso va a desaparecer en el segundo trimestre. Te sentirás mucho más enérgica entonces -. Leyó el archivo de Brennan rápidamente.

-Todo se ve bien. Lo que vas a hacer ahora es recostarte sobre la camilla mientras te palpo el abdomen y hago algunas mediciones. Cuando haya terminado con eso, vamos a utilizar el Doppler para escuchar el latido del corazón de tu bebé. ¿Qué te parece?

-Eso suena bien -. Se acomodó en la camilla de examen, su cabeza quedó justo al lado de donde Booth estaba sentado.

-Hola -. Él le sonrió.

Ella le sonrió a su vez, pero levemente, sabía que estaba ansiosa.

-De acuerdo ahora puedes levantar tu camisa un poco - Brennan siguió las instrucciones y seguidamente la doctora procedió a presionar un poco con las manos, luego sacó una cinta métrica y medio lo que Brennan suponía era altura y profundidad del vientre.

-Buenas medidas. ¿Estás lista para la parte divertida? - Cuando Brennan asintió con la cabeza, la doctora abrió un frasco pequeño. - Esto va a sentirse un poco frío -. Ella le untó un poco de gel en el estómago - Señor Booth, ¿Su móvil tiene grabación de sonido? -Preguntó, mientras sacaba una pequeña máquina.

-Sí, lo tiene

-Bueno, sáquelo y pulse el botón. Ustedes querrán tener esto para la posteridad.

–Booth hizo lo que se le dijo, y luego agarró la mano de Brennan cuando la médico colocó el dispositivo en su estómago.

El silencio llenó la sala.

Y luego, se escuchó un pequeño sonido, casi un chillido, era el latido de un pequeño corazón.

-Whoa - Booth se sorprendió

–¡Ahí lo tienen! - La médico sonrió.

Brennan no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, simplemente cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el más profundo suspiro que Booth había oído nunca. Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Lágrimas de alivio.

-Ese es nuestro bebé, Bones. ¡Ese es nuestro bebé! - Su voz se llenó de alegría.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, completamente abrumada por sus emociones.

Booth seguía escuchando. -Dios, eso es... eso es increíble.

La médico retiró la máquina de su vientre. - Todo está perfectamente, - dijo alegre – Permítanme traer un pañuelo de papel para limpiar el gel.

-Espere -. Brennan encontró voz para hablar, a pesar que se escuchaba tambaleante - Podríamos... ¿podríamos, oírlo una vez más?

La Doctora Mitchell sonrió. Ella había tratado una gran cantidad de pacientes con sus parejas, pero había algo en esta que había tocado la fibra sensible de su corazón.

–Seguro -. respondió con indulgencia y puso nuevamente el Doppler en el estómago de Brennan.

-Ahí estaba de nuevo. Los latidos del corazón de su bebé. Boom, boom, boom, boom. – Son fuertes.

Brennan miró a su compañero, sin soltar su mano, llena de emociones que no podía nombrar ni controlar

-Gracias, Booth. - susurró.

Él la besó en la línea del cabello. - No, Bones. Gracias a ti.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Imagino esta escena en la series y se me ponen los pelos de punta. Ahora solo resta esperar que Booth pueda convencerla para que se quede junto a él.<strong>_

_**Solo restan 4 capítulos para el final del fic.**_

_**Nos leeremos en 24 horas….**_

_**LilythWH**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola queridas lectoras. Tengo que informar que por motivos de un pequeño viaje de fin de semana no voy a poder publicar hasta el lunes, así que espero sean pacientes y no se enojen conmigo jajajajaja. Recuerden que tenemos una semana más y la siguiente tendremos de vuelta a Bones, yo generalmente la veo por c u e v a n a . t v que la suben a las pocas horas de la transmisión en USA, tiene excelente imagen, conserva el idioma original con subtitulos por supuesto y lo mejor es que las descargas no se detienen después de 72 minutos adicional tienen todas las series.**_

_**Bueno ahora quiero agradecer por sus reviews a: KARLA, CookiesChocolateCandy, Karen, Camy Brennan, Mafer26637, Annbones, AnSaMo, Hermione Hathaway, Isla de Thera, Polna y Gecat. Sin ustedes no me animaría a traducir esta historia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ajustes - Capitulo 14<strong>

Ella se iba en tres días. Y con cada día que pasaba, su actitud se volvía más y más tosca.

No necesariamente con ella, porque no quería arruinar sus últimos días juntos, pero ¿con el resto del mundo…? Las personas se apartaban a su paso y lo dejaban solo con su amargura.

Booth estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por comprender su necesidad de marcharse. Estaba tratando de ver cual, según Sweets, era el progreso que se había dado en su relación, pero fracasó estrepitosamente.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que en cómo conseguir que se quedara, pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo. Booth sabía que no era algo saludable que su felicidad dependiera de ella y si Brennan se enteraba podría hacerla correr aún más rápido hacia el aeropuerto

Él le había dicho que la amaba, había esperado que eso fuese suficiente para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Sin embargo Brennan no había dado su brazo a torcer a pesar que él sabía que su confesión la había hecho sentir segura y mucho más unida a él que antes

No es que él pensara que ella no lo amaba. Le era imposible pensar de esa manera, los pequeños detalles le decían lo contrario. Cuando Parker se había fracturado el brazo, no había tenido el corazón de separarse de su lado ni un momento, cuando por fin regresó a su casa tras un par de largas noches, Brennan había comprado su jabón y champú favoritos, también una navaja de afeitar y le había dicho que podía dejarlas en su piso para que no le hiciera falta nada cuando estuviese allí. Un día, la mitad del armario de ella había sido reorganizado y algunas de sus prendas de vestir ya tenían su propio espacio. Ella también tenía parte de su ropa en su armario. Él tenía una planta en su escritorio y de repente, ella fingió interés en los juegos de hockey de la televisión y cada día encontraba la sección de deportes del periódico sobre la mesa. Cada mañana le esperaba un cuenco lleno de su cereal favorito, todo lo que tenía que hacer era añadir la leche. Ella decía que era porque no le gustaban las cajas de cereal en la mesa, pero él sabía que era un signo de afecto. En realidad a Brennan no le importaba el lugar donde estuviera el cereal o en qué parte debería ir la sección de deportes ni mucho menos los juegos de hockey, sabía que todo lo hacía por él

Todas sus acciones domesticas eran tan espontaneas y tiernas… lo amaba y estaba bastante seguro que ella también lo hacía. Para alguien que decía no saber cómo llevar una relación, Brennan lo hacía excepcionalmente bien.

Excepto que se iba.

Se revolvió en la cama, había estado durmiendo, siempre lo hacía después de una buena sección de sexo y con Bones, no era solamente buena, era genial. Pero después de un rato ella se había levantado sigilosamente de la cama, su formación de Ranger le impidió no sentirlo, en seguida supo que ella no estaba a su lado.

Podía ver una pequeña grieta de luz bajo la puerta y se imaginó que podía escuchar el zumbido de su portátil, aunque en realidad era más probable que la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que eso era lo que estaba haciendo, utilizando su computadora portátil. Seguramente estaba haciendo listas. Listas de cosas para hacer, listas de cosas para empacar, las listas de los proyectos de trabajo por realizar, listas de cosas para delegar en el trabajo, listas de personas a las que debía llamar, recados, e-mail por enviar. Sus listas no eran como las listas de las personas normales, como una larga columna de mierda por hacer. No, sus listas eran más complejas, divididas en categorías y sub categorías y con pensamientos sobre las tareas que debía realizar. En una ocasión le había molestado que su lista había tomado más tiempo escribirla que ejecutarla. Por supuesto ella había respondido con una de sus frases de celebre cerebrin. "Siempre se ahorra tiempo cuando te organizas"

Dejó de intentar no pensar. Eso no iba a pasar. Pensó que tal vez la incapacidad de Bones para no dejar de pensar se le había contagiado, porque él simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Tres días. Tres días. Tres días.

El día anterior, en la mañana, durante la terapia con Sweets, había perdido los estribos y el chico inmediatamente había reconocido la causa de su irritación, sin embargo fingió que no lo había escuchado gritar.

-¿Cuándo se va? - Le había preguntado

-El martes, dentro de cuatro días.

–Volverá. Siempre lo hace.- no lo decía en plan de psicólogo, lo decía como amigo, por consuelo, pero Booth estaba demasiado temperamental para ser agradable.

-No he dicho que no lo haría – Gritó y sin pensarlo había tomado un cristal y lo había estrellado contra la pared, rápidamente Sweets terminó la sección, ese día la terapia no le iba a ayudar en absoluto.

Booth suspiró al darse cuenta que probablemente le debía a Sweets una disculpa, pero decidió que tampoco no estaba de humor para hacerlo.

Miró el reloj. 02:13 am. Le daría quince minutos más antes de ir en su búsqueda, alejarla de ese maldito ordenador y hacerla dormir un poco. Brennan trabajaba incluso en las noches y eso no era bueno para ella ni para el bebé. Por lo que a él respecta y mientras aún pudiese hacer algo al respecto, Brennan dormiría todas las noches en la cama a su lado.

Entonces oyó algo.

Voces.

¿Podría estar hablando con alguien a esta hora? No, eso no era posible.

Esta vez escuchó con atención ¿Había alguien en el apartamento? Podía oír los tonos distintivos, las diferentes voces. Salió de la cama en silencio y se arrastró hasta la puerta, todos los instintos que tenía estaban en alerta máxima. Sin hacer ruido, abrió la puerta.

Estaba de espaldas a él y sentada frente a su computadora portátil de hecho, había un documento en la pantalla. Entonces oyó la voz de nuevo.

_-Whoa_

_-Ahí está su bebé_

_-¡Ese es nuestro bebé, Bones. Ese es nuestro bebé!_

_-Dios, eso es increíble._

_-Todo está bien. Déjenme traer un pañuelo de papel para limpiar el gel._

_-Espere. ¿Podemos ... podemos oír una vez más?"_

_-Seguro_

_-Gracias, Booth._

_-No, Bones. Gracias a ti._

Ella lo escuchó de nuevo y otra vez.

Se quedó allí, congelado. La mitad de él quería unirse a ella en el sofá, tomarla en sus brazos y escuchar con ella, admirando el milagro que habían creado. (No importaba que ella no creyera en los milagros, porque él si lo hacía y eso era suficiente por los dos.) La otra mitad de él quería regresar lentamente a la cama y la dejarle sola con su pequeño momento de intimidad, porque era claro que algo estaba pensando, algo le atormentaba de alguna manera.

-¿Te he despertado? - No tuvo elección, Brennan se había vuelto y lo había encontrado allí.

-No, yo solo estaba…pasando. - Sonrió con suavidad.

-Estaba escuchando la grabación - Ella levantó su teléfono y lo agitó un poco.

-Es increíble, ¿no? la he escuchado un par de veces también.

-No, es eso... Quiero decir, sí. Lo es. Pero eso no es...- Ella volvió a su equipo y él se sentó a su lado. - Tú me amas – Dijo Brennan, su voz era dulcemente acusatoria, como si de alguna manera hubiese ofendido su sensibilidad.

-Sí. Es verdad - No tenía la más remota idea de que estaba pensando Brennan en ese momento y eso era algo a lo que aún no se había acostumbrado. Algunas veces no podía ir a la misma velocidad de sus pensamientos.

-Y amas a nuestro bebé.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Y estamos contentos por todo lo que esta pasando, a pesar que no estaba previsto y no es como tú soñaste que sería tu vida - Le estaba diciendo lo que ya sabía, no le pedía una confirmación.

-Sí. Estoy muy contento con todo. Más de lo que puedo decir.

-Pero no de California.

Ella había tocado el tema y él no iba a mentir al respecto. - No, no estoy en absoluto contento con California.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. – Tú has sido muy comprensivo al respecto y te lo agradezco.

-Sí, bueno, ya sabes, Bones, la cosa es que yo siempre quiero darte lo que tu quieras, ¿vale? Incluso cuando no me gusta mucho.

-Gritaste a Sweets.

-Bueno, él me irrita a veces.

-Él piensa que soy la causa de tu irritación.

-¿Dijo eso? - El chico definitivamente no iba a conseguir una disculpa.

-Bueno, para ser precisos, dijo que mi ida a California te irrita.

-Él no tiene nada que decir al respecto.

-No trates de hablar de él, no es más que una observación. - Ella lo miró

-¿Cuándo viste Sweets?

-Me detuve en su oficina ayer en la mañana. El no debería habértelo mencionado

-Pero lo hizo.

-Bueno, no debería haberlo hecho.

-Pero lo hizo.

El silencio reino durante un rato. Y luego:

-Voy a ser la madre de alguien. - Ella mostró preocupación al respecto.

-Sí. Lo eres.- Sonrió ante su preocupación.

-Y tú me quieres. - Se confirmó una vez más.

-Sí, te quiero.

-Y vamos a ser una familia. Tú y yo y Parker y nuestro bebé.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando ella mencionó a su hijo. La capacidad de su corazón nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. - Vamos a ser una pequeña familia increíble, Bones.

Ella jugaba distraídamente con el teléfono en sus manos fingiendo no haberle escuchado

-No creo que quiera ir a California.

No podía respirar. Ni hablar. Ni mover.

-Nunca he firmado el contrato. No me voy.

-¿Que?...

-Luchar o huir

-¿Luchar o huir?

-Sí. Todo el mundo pelea o huye, es un sistema de respuesta. Siempre eliges pelear. Es lo que eres. Yo siempre elijo huir.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Cuando se trata de nosotros, es cierto. Yo iba a hacerlo de nuevo, iba a huir a California, salvo que…

-¿Salvo?

-No quiero hacerlo. Por una vez, quiero quedarme y luchar eso me parece más prudente que correr.

-Prudente. Wow, Bones, no te pongas romántica conmigo, ahora - Bromeó, pero estaba tan, tan agradecido por lo que estaba diciendo.

Ella sonrió. -Está bien. ¿Qué hay de esto, entonces? Yo no quiero ir porque prefiero estar aquí con ustedes. No sé cuándo me convertí en esta mujer que no quiere estar sin el hombre que ama, pero ahora lo soy. Y estoy eligiendo no huir. Estoy eligiendo quedarme, para abrazar lo que ahora tengo en lugar de huir. Elijo pelear, aquí, contigo.

-Tú me amas -. Tenía que estar seguro que le había oído bien.

-Sí. Mucho.

-¿Estas segura de lo que estás haciendo?

Señaló a la pantalla del portátil. -Esa es mi carta explicando la situación al Departamento de Antropología en Berkeley, así como varias sugerencias para que alguien pueda tomar mi lugar.

-Ellos no estarán muy contentos contigo después de esto – la verdad no es algo que le importara.

-¿Crees que me importa mucho lo que ellos piensan de mí?

-Bien, ten en cuenta esto, lo que yo pienso de ti, Temperance Brennan, ni siquiera se puede expresar en palabras

Ella se inclinó hacia él y le susurró -¿Crees que podrías mostrármelo con acciones?

-Siempre -. Le prometió antes de besarla profundamente para luego llevarla a la cama.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todas…. ¡Bueno al fin no se va!<strong>_

_**¿No les pica saber que tendrá preparado la autora en los tres ultimos capitulos?**_

_**Bueno, dejen sus reviews y el lunes les cuento**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto...**_

_**LilythWH**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_HOLA A TODOS, MIL DISCULPAS POR NO PUBLICAR EL LUNES PERO A RAIZ DE MI VIAJE ADQUIRÍ UN VIRUS Y ESTUVE ENFERMA ESTOS DIAS, AUN ESTOY UN POCO ENFERMA PERO ME ANIME A TRADUCIR ESTE CAPITULO PARA SUBIRLO HOY_**

**_PRONTO TENDREMOS A BONES, YA DENTRO DE CUATRO DÍAS. ASI QUE TERMINAREMOS ESTA HISTORIA ANTES QUE EMPIEZE LA TEMPORADA._**

**_DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CORTO CAPI_**

**_Gracias a Gecat, Caris Bennet, AnSaMo, Hermione Hathaway, Polna, Mafer26637, Karen, Quela, KARLA, CookiesChocolateCandy, pimar, brennangirl, Sakuchik, Camy Brennan_**

**_Autora Some1tookmyname_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ajustes – Capitulo 15<strong>

-Estoy pensando en un parto en casa. Tal vez en el agua.- Dijo Brennan una mañana mientras se acomodaba un poco más en su asiento en la SUV, iban camino al Jeffersonian

-¿Qué por qué? Pensé que te gustaba la Dra. Mitchell.- Booth creía que Brennan tenía el don para distraerlo justo cuando estaba conduciendo, de la nada se sacaba unas frases…

-Y me gusta -. Pero sabes, antropológicamente hablando …

-Oh, aquí vamos.

-¿Qué?

-Antropológicamente hablando quiere decir que vas a hacerme una listas de todas las razones por las cuales las mujeres han decidido tener a sus bebés en casa durante no sé cuántos años.

-Sí. En muchos países todavía lo hacen. La estancia en el hospital y la atención médica puede ser muy invasiva. Un parto en el agua y en casa parece me parece más tranquilo y natural

-No creo que sea seguro.

-Ni siquiera sabes como es. Lo estás rechazando sin ningún tipo de razón.

-Aquí hay un hecho: y ¿si las cosas van mal en el parto?, No me sentiría nada confiado que la mujer que amo y mi bebé estuviesen en situación de riesgo.

-Los hospitales pueden ser inseguros. De hecho, estudios han demostrado que a veces son menos seguros debido a un error médico, en virtud de la dotación de personal, la infección...

-Bones, por favor.

-No veo cual es el gran problema, Booth. Hay lugares en este mundo donde la mujer va a trabajar en el campo, en cuclillas, tienen un bebé y luego siguen trabajando.

-Bueno, no vivimos en cualquiera de esos lugares.

-No, no. No es que vaya a tener el bebé en el laboratorio y luego volver a la evaluación de una víctima de asesinato. Aunque, el tanque hidráulico es muy agradable.

-¡Whoa! ¡No puede ser! No vas a dar a luz en el laboratorio!

-Por supuesto que no. Sería muy perjudicial para el laboratorio.

-Sí. El perjuicio para el laboratorio es la principal razón por la cual no tendrás a nuestro bebe allí.

-¿Está siendo sarcástico?

-Escucha, Bones, ¿alguna vez te conté acerca de la experiencia de Rebecca con Parker?

-No. - Ella lo miró con recelo. - Pero tú eres propenso a la exageración, así que no estoy segura de poder llevar tu historia a su valor nominal.

-No exagero.

-¿En serio? Porque nunca he visto una moneda con tu cara en ella.

-¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que digo?

-Más o menos. Trato de olvidar las cosas menos importantes.

-Mira, Rebeca y yo estábamos en muy malas condiciones. No se me permitió entrar en el cuarto cuando Parker nació. Me perdí toda la maldita cosa. Sin embargo, una enfermera bonita se apiadó de mí y me dijo que espera en el pasillo frente a la puerta en lugar de hacerlo en la sala de espera.

-¿Quieres decir que la linda enfermera pensó que era bueno permitir que rompieras las reglas?

-Nunca dije que era bonita.

-La encantaste con tu sonrisa y ella te permitió quedarte cerca de la sala de parto

-Bueno, ese no es el punto de la historia.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es el punto?

-Así que estoy de pie en el pasillo y la puerta de la habitación de parto está abierta, pero hay una cortina, así que no puedo ver nada. Todo lo que puedo hacer es escuchar. Puedo oír las máquinas y ver a la enfermera de vez en cuando, y luego veo que el médico entra y sé que se está acercando la hora. Escucho decirle Rebecca que pujara y de nuevo le dice que puje. Y entonces, algo salió mal. Todas las máquinas comenzaron a hacer sonidos y escucho a la madre de Rebeca decir "Oh, Dios mío" y todos estos médicos y enfermeras empiezan a correr de un lado para otro y entonces la puerta se cerró.

Ella estaba escuchando con gran atención.

-No tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿El bebé estaba bien? ¿Era Rebecca? Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió y vi que a Rebeca la llevaban a algún otro lugar. Ella estaba mal, Bones. Inconsciente. Y todo lo que podía hacer era estar allí en ese maldito pasillo y verlos pasar.

Él la miró una vez se detuvieron en el estacionamiento. - Entonces su madre salió y me dijo que algo había salido mal y que estaban haciendo una cesárea y que teníamos que esperar. Así lo hicimos.

-¿Qué pasó? - Ella no hizo ningún movimiento para salir de la SUV.

-Sabes, a la fecha no estoy muy seguro. Era malo, lo que fuera. Su mamá nunca me gustó pero ella tomó mi mano y lloró. Dos horas más tarde celebramos que Parker y Rebecca estaban fuera de peligro. Nunca supe quién de los dos estaba en peligro. O si eran ambos

-¿Nunca lo preguntaste?

-No. En el momento solo podía preguntar si ambos estaban bien. Eso era lo que importaba. Yo todavía tenía a mi pequeño y él todavía tenía a su madre

-Yo no voy a impedir que entres en la sala de parto, Booth.

-Lo sé. Y sabes que ese no es el punto.

-La mayoría de los partos son muy rutinarios. La experiencia de Rebecca no es la norma.

-Eso también lo sé. Pero es el "qué pasaría si" lo que me mantiene despierto durante las noches, Bones.

-Eso es irracional.

-Pero es verdad.

-Tal vez debería investigar un poco más.

-La investigación es buena.

-No vas a cambiar de idea, ¿verdad? - Ella ya sabía la respuesta

-Probablemente no -. Admitió.

-No es sólo tu decisión. Sin embargo, deberías tener un poco más en cuenta mis palabras. Es mi cuerpo

-Pero es nuestro bebé. Y tú eres mía.

-No soy un mueble, Booth.

-Y yo no voy a tener esta conversación cuando yo sé que tú sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Está bien. Pero no hemos terminado de hablar de esto.

-Ni por un segundo podría pensarlo - Dijo alegremente. Jamás llegaría a ser tan fácil, lo sabía.

-Tal vez debería hablar con Ángela con más en profundidad sobre el parto.

-¡Sí! Ella podría tener una idea para ti.

-Por supuesto, eso querría decir que en realidad tendría que decirle sobre el bebé.

-Sí, exacto.

-¿Estás listo para hacerlo? Estoy de diez semanas y hemos escuchado los latidos del corazón. Estadísticamente, lo más probable es que todo va a ir bien y que es tiempo de decirle a todos.

-Sí. Creo que es momento de decirlo.

-¿De verdad? - Su rostro se iluminó.

-Por supuesto. Tal vez podríamos invitar a todos a cenar una noche.

-Eso podría ser divertido, aunque podrían sospecharlo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sin duda hubiese sido más sorprendente que no hubiesen sabido nunca siquiera que estamos juntos

-Bien, tú fuiste quien les sopló todo - Él sonrió.

-Tú ayudaste - Señaló.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe adentro y les mostremos a todos nuevamente? - Él movió las cejas sugestivamente, sabiendo muy bien que las muestras públicas de afecto no eran realmente su fuerte.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió indulgentemente - ¡Ve a trabajar! - Se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de salir del coche.

* * *

><p>..<p>

_**Bien ya tenemos una idea de que iran los próximos dos capitulo. ¡Si ya solo faltan dos! Estamos cerca del final.**_

_**Y también muy cerca del principio de temporada.**_

_**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.**_

_**Nos leeremos muy pronto…**_

_**LilythWH**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Gracias a: Pimar, Hermione Hathaway, AnSaMo, Gecat, Camy Brennan, Mafer26637, **__**Caris Bennet, Sakuchik, Karen, Daniela, por su tiempo, su paciencia y sus buenos deseos. Ya me siento un poco mejor, gracias por preocuparse.**_

_**Bueno antes del capi, les dejo con una dirección de un blog donde pueden ver los cortes del primer capitulo que se estrena ¡mañana!, son cinco cortes y estan geniales. La dirección es: b o n e s l y z . b l o g s p o t . c o m , la autora es boneslyz y el blog es muy bueno.**_

_**Ahora los dejo con el penultimo capitulo, espero que mañana pueda publicar el último y por si no nos leemos antes **_

_**¡QUE DISFRUTEN EL ESTRENO DE LA SÉPTIMA TEMPORADA DE BONES!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ajustes - Capitulo 16<strong>

Había sido una semana muy, muy larga. Camille Saroyan estaba cansada y tenía unas enormes ganas de salir por cervezas con sus amigos.

-Hey Cam. - Angela se detuvo junto a ella en el balcón que da vista hacia el laboratorio.

-¡Llegas temprano!

-Sí, bueno, la niñera llegó a tiempo, por lo que prácticamente corrí hacia la puerta.- Angela estaba muy emocionada por tener al fin una noche de conversación de adultos.

Hodgins se instaló en una de las sillas en el balcón. - ¿A quién estamos esperando?

-A mi no -. Sweets anunció su llegada dejando su cuerpo reposar contra una pared.

-Sólo quedan Booth y Brennan, entonces. - supuso Cam.

-¿Dónde están? -Angela estaba muy ansioso por comenzar la noche.

-Creo que Booth vendrá del Hoover y Brennan estaba invitada a una conferencia en Georgetown hoy. - Cam miró su reloj. - Ellos no están retrasados. Nosotros llegamos temprano.

Solo unos pocos minutos más tarde vieron que Brennan entraba en el laboratorio. Pasó la tarjeta por la máquina de seguridad, subió a la plataforma, y luego a su oficina. Claramente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, no se fijó en sus colegas.

Angela se echó a reír. - Ella ni siquiera sabe que estamos aquí. Voy a ir a por ella.

-¡Oh, allí esta Booth! Él va a buscarla. - Cam agitó su brazo pero Booth no se dio cuenta, inmediatamente Cam supo por qué.

Él sólo tenía ojos para una antropóloga forense particular.

Brennan salió de su oficina para darle la bienvenida y la expresión de su rostro fue suficiente para derretir los corazones de las mujeres que los estaban espiando.

-Dios, mira cómo la mira. - murmuró Angela.

-Siempre la ha mirado de esa manera. – Señaló Cam.

-No, esto es más que eso. Tal vez sea porque él ya no tiene por qué ocultarlo. ... Es casi de adoración.

-Sabes, psicológicamente ...

-No quiero oírlo Dr. Sweets -. Le regañó Cam. - Después de todos estos años, sólo deja que sean felices.

-Oh, lo son - Sweets resopló. - Confía en mí.

-Yo no tengo que confiar en ti. Es obvio. Míralos -. Angela vio como su mejor amiga era besada profundamente por su pareja. - Ella le sonríe como si estuviera colgada de la luna.

-¿Estamos listos para irnos? Creo que necesito algo de comida - Hodgins no estaba menos ansioso que su esposa con respecto a la salida de esa noche, pero si mucho menos interesado en las demostraciones románticas de sus amigos.

-¡En un minuto! - Angela le hizo callar, sin apartar los ojos de las dos personas que estaba en la planta baja -Todo el mundo debería tener a alguien que los mire de esta manera. Es mágico. -Susurró con tristeza.

Booth tomó la mano de Brennan y la hizo girar a su alrededor lentamente, casi como si estuviera bailando con ella. Casi como si él no la hubiese visto durante todo el día y tenía que ver cada pedazo de ella para creer que ella estaba realmente delante de él.

-Hodgins te mira de esa manera.- confirmó Cam.

-¿Tu crees?

-Oh, sí

Las dos personas que estaban en la planta baja seguían desconociendo totalmente a su audiencia. Booth le dio la vuelta otra vez y luego la tomó en sus brazos.

-Tengo que estar en desacuerdo, Bones. No te ves como todas las embarazadas. -Le susurró al oído.

-¿En serio? - Ella se echó hacia atrás en sus brazos y le sonrió. -Me sentí bastante redonda hoy.

-¿Redonda? - Se rió entre dientes.

-Sí -. Respondió. - Suena tonto, pero me sentí enorme. O por lo menos, más redonda

-Déjame ver otra vez. - Él dio un paso atrás. - Bueno...- miró críticamente, luego puso una mano con adoración a su abdomen. -... Tal vez un poco.

Ella apartó la mano de su vientre, sonriendo.

Arriba, la patóloga y la artista se quedaron sin aliento.

-¿Acabas de ver eso? - preguntó Cam, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿En serio? - Angela se quedó atónita.

-¡Sí! Es por eso que te lo pregunto, ¡si lo vi!

-Oh, lo vi.- con los ojos llorosos, ella se dio media vuelta. - ¡Tú! - Señaló a Sweets con sus ojos desorbitados - ¿Qué sabes?

-¿Qué? Yo ... yo no sé nada. - Sweets tragó saliva.

-Oh, tu sabes algo. Lo sé.

-Es mejor que se lo digas, hombre. No puedes razonar con ella cuando tiene esa mirada en su rostro -. Hodgins no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero ver a Sweets intimidado ante las exigencias de Angela era muy entretenido.

-Incluso si yo supiese algo, que no es así, el secreto médico-paciente me impide decir nada.- Se defendió Sweets.

-¡Así que es verdad!

-¿Qué es verdad? - Ahora Hodgins tenía curiosidad por saber a que se debía tanto alboroto.

-¿Dr. Sweets? - Cam había levantado una ceja intimidante.

-Lo siento. Mis manos están atadas -. Pero su sonrisa era mucho más reveladora que sus palabras.

-Oh, Dios mío. - Angela estaba fuera de sí y volvió a mirar a su pareja favorita, Brennan golpeó con fuerza nuevamente la mano de Booth para alejarla de su estómago y se reía de algo que él había dicho.

-¿Qué? - Ahora Hodgins estaba molestó. No le gustaba ser el único fuera de onda.

-De ninguna manera. - la sonrisa de Cam no podía haber sido más grande.

-¡Lo sé! - Angela tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre su corazón.

-Es realmente casi todo lo que siempre quiso.- Cam sintió ligeramente un nudo en la garganta

-¿Crees que es verdad? - Angela tenía un tono de ensueño en su voz.

-¿Qué es verdad? - Hodgins estaba siendo completamente ignorado por su esposa y su jefe. -¿De qué estás hablando? - Miró a Sweets, pero el joven médico sólo metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia otro lado.- ¡Oh, vamos! - Hodgins resopló, se levantó de la silla y se marchó.

A nadie le importó que él se fuera. Las dos mujeres seguían viendo a la pareja de abajo y el psicólogo se preguntaba si Booth le creería cuando le dijese que él no les había dicho.

-Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto, Booth? Simplemente, vamos con todos y les decimos "Oh, bueno, por cierto, vamos a tener un bebé?" Brennan no estaba muy segura de como debía dar la noticia

-Podríamos hacer un brindis. - Sugirió. - decir algo bueno de los amigos y lo importante que son y, ya sabes, damos el anuncio en algún momento.

-¡HEY! - Los dos se sorprendieron al ver a Hodgins realmente irritado caminando a grandes zancadas hacia ellos.

-¡Hodgins! ¿Qué pasa? - Brennan estaba preocupada ante el ceño fruncido del entomólogo.

-Bueno, nada, excepto que estoy listo para salir de noche por primera vez en meses, pero mi esposa y nuestra jefe prefieren permanecer aquí y contemplar los arrumacos de ustedes dos.

Por primera vez, Booth y Brennan miraron hacia arriba.

-Así que sólo les pudo decir que no se que rayos es verdad por que no me lo quisieron decir de manera que ¿podemos irnos? Me muero de hambre -.

Brennan no podía estar segura, pero creía que había un toque de diversión en los ojos del entomólogo

Booth miró a la artista y a la patóloga, una con las manos sobre su corazón, la otra con una mirada ilusión y esperanza y el otro con una sonrisa tan grande que no cabía en su rostro.

-Bueno, supongo que gato esta fuera de la bolsa, entonces - le dijo Brennan.

-¿Hay un gato en el laboratorio?

-¿CUÁL GATO? - Hodgins seguía esperando que alguien le explicara las cosas.

-Quiero decir, ya saben el secreto.

-Sí. Parece que sí. Es tu culpa esta vez.- Ella no estaba enojada, en absoluto.

-¿Hola? - Hodgins estaba empezando a pensar que era invisible.

-Creo que Hodgins es el único que queda. - dijo Booth.

-¿Quieres que le diga, o lo hago yo?

-Hazlo si lo deseas.

-No importa, si tu quieres díselo.

-¿Alguien me lo puede decir de una buena vez? – No era un hombre de mucha paciencia y tenía mucha hambre.

-Estoy embarazada -. Ella sonrió a su amigo y Booth gritó hacia arriba. - ¡Sí, es verdad! - Y les mostró a ambas un pulgar hacia arriba. Angela chilló y Cam sonrió apenas. Sweets sonrió como un tonto.

-¡Oh! - dijo Hodgins.

-¿Ah, sí? Eso es todo lo que puedes decir "¡Oh!" - Booth estaba un poco ofendido.

-Bueno, yo ya lo sabía - dijo Hodgins.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? - Brennan y Booth le preguntaron al unísono.

Hodgins se encogió de hombros. - Soy un científico. Me doy cuenta de las cosas pequeñas. Formar una hipótesis, recoger las pruebas, probar la hipótesis. Ustedes dos no son tan inteligentes como piensan.- Él estaba contento, Brennan ahora lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

-¿Qué? Yo soy muy buena ocultado cosas – Afirmó Brennan.

-Sí. Veinte viajes al día al baño todos los días y ese aspecto demacrado que tenías un par de horas cada día era un regalo, si alguien le prestaba atención, era yo. - Él estalló en una sonrisa que hacía juego con la de su esposa. -Felicidades a los dos. ¡Vamos a comer! – Le dio un besó en la mejilla a Brennan y una palmada en el hombro a Booth, luego bajó las escaleras.

Horas más tarde, en la cama de Booth, con los dedos entrelazados, el agente le preguntó a Brennan si estaba decepcionada por no haber sorprendido a sus amigos con la noticia.

-No. - dijo ella después de pensarlo. -Estoy feliz porque todos son felices por nosotros.

-¿Por qué no habrían de serlo? Son nuestros amigos.

-Tuve un poco de miedo.- admitió. - No me debería importar lo que otros piensen, pero para mí era importante contar con su apoyo.

-Contamos con ello. Creo que Angela muy probablemente sigue llorando.

-Sí. Ella estaba realmente feliz.

-Sí, lo estaba. Todos lo estaban

-Una vez me dijiste que hay diferentes tipos de familias. Sentí que no tenía familia y me dijiste que había de todo tipo. ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

-Lo recuerdo.

-Nuestros amigos... son una gran familia para nosotros.

-Sí lo son. Tenemos mucha suerte.

-Nunca había creído en la suerte.

-¿Y ahora?

-Creo que estoy más abierta a la idea.

-Eso es bueno, Bones. Al renunciar a parte del control le damos cabida a la suerte y a el destino.

-Todavía no creo en el destino, Booth. Pero creo que tenemos suerte, ¿no?

-En muchas maneras, Bones. En muchas maneras.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bien, Brennan no se va, Booth le dijo que la ama y ella tambien lo confesó, todos en el Jeffersonian saben que son pareja y que van a tener un bebé... ¿Que nos queda para el final?<em>**

**_Ya pronto lo sabremos..._**

**_Solo un capitulo lectoras... solo uno._**

**_Y también solo un día para el estreno..._**

**_Nos leeremos pronto..._**

**_LilythWH_**


	17. Chapter 17  Final

**_Un enorme agradecimiento a: brennangirl, Sakuchik, Gecat, Pimar, AnSaMo (fuiste el review numero 200), Karen, Polna, Mafer26637 Camy Brennan, Hermione Hathaway, Caris Bennet, Daniela y todos aquellos que leyeron y disfrutaron de esta historia, por su paciencia, por su tiempo, por su apoyo y sobre todo por esos hermosos comentarios_**

**_Gracias por seguir la historia que aunque no es de mi autoría considero que es muy buena y que valia la pena traducir y compartir_**

**_Les recomiendo que sigan las historias de Autora Some1tookmyname., es una autora muy prolija, tiene alrededor de 25 fics y estoy segura que todos ellos muy buenos. Este en particular alcanzo los 500 reviews en su versión en ingles y más de 200 en español_**

**_Gracias por todo nuevamente y espero que disfruten del estreno que está a tan solo una hora de empezar._**

**_Muchos saludos a todos y ya nos leeremos en el futuro…._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>FINAL<em>**

**Ajustes - Capítulo 17**

-¿Booth? ¿Están mis zapatos negros por ahí? - Eran las ocho de la noche y él estaba recogiendo cosas por todo el apartamento.

-¿Qué zapatos negros? - Se colgó el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja mientras recogía una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos.

-Los de tacón alto. Los negros. Esta mañana los estuve buscando y no pude encontrarlos. Pensé que quizás los había dejado allí.

-Uh...- Booth miró rápidamente a su alrededor. -No los veo. Tal vez estén por el pasillo. Déjame ver allí.

-No estoy segura de cómo me fui de allí sin mis zapatos -. Reflexionó Brennan.

-Oh, estos zapatos. - Él sonrió cuando los encontró, al lado del sofá. Aquellos tacones eran obscenos... como a él le gustaban. -Sí, los he encontrado.

-¿Puedes traerlos?

-De acuerdo.

-¿Vienes ya en camino?

-En unos diez minutos. Ordené la comida. Siempre se tarda veinte minutos en llegar.

-Nos vemos entonces.

-Bye.

Esta era una conversación común y pasaba un par de veces a la semana. Una camisa perdida, calcetines fuera de lugar o una prenda extraviada eran problemas comunes para ellos.

Ellos… A Booth le encantaba que esos fueran sus problemas cotidianos.

El armario de Brennan era cada vez más pequeño ya que su vientre se hacía cada vez más grande. Todavía faltaban quince semanas, pero algunos botones de sus camisas no se abrochaban bien y la cinturilla de sus pantalones le quedaba cada día más ajustada, y en las noches se hacían más estrechos. Ella se había resistido a comprar ropa de maternidad, por lo que no tenía otra opción que planificar con anterioridad el traje que usaría al día siguiente para asegurarse de que todas las piezas estuvieran en su lugar cuando se vistiera por la mañana.

Estaba de pie en su puerta veinticinco minutos más tarde, con las manos llenas de comida, zapatos y una bolsa de lona. Llamó a la puerta con el pie.

Abrió la puerta y de inmediato recuperó los zapatos que colgaban de dos de sus dedos, luego tomó la bolsa de lona con su otra mano.

-Me muero de hambre -. Anunció y Booth comenzó a repartir la comida mientras ella acomodaba la bolsa en su armario. -Me siento como si estuviese comiendo toda la comida que no había comido en toda mi vida -. Pellizco bocados de los contenedores, y luego vertió un ración más grande en su plato.

Salió de la habitación y se detuvo.

-Maldita sea - murmuró. Le llamó la atención, no por la maldición, si no por lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que la amaba. Su redondeo y pequeño vientre había comenzado a crecer. Sus mejillas estaban un poco más rellenas, el pelo un poco más grueso y hubo un ligero cambio en la manera en que se movía y comportaba, dudaba de que alguien pudiera darse cuenta de ello, pero él, después de años de verla, de conocerla muy bien podía notar estos pequeños cambios y para el eran importantes.

Se le acercó por detrás, la rodeó con sus brazos y le besó la mejilla.

-¿Qué quieres, Booth? - Sabía que no había sido agradable su tono al segundo de haberlo dicho.

-Nada. Estoy... estoy feliz. ¿Estás bien tú? - Soltó el, un poco herido, pero trató de no dejar que ella lo notara.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo. - Lo siento. He tenido muchas cosas en mi mente hoy.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí. Creo que sí. Yo... Yo tengo algo que me gustaría discutir contigo.

Por alguna razón, sus palabras le hicieron sentirse increíblemente nervioso y sintió como su sangre se helaba en sus venas por un momento.

-Claro Bones, pero ¿podemos hablar y comer? Pensé que tenías hambre. -Su apetito se había ido por la ventana, pero ella aún necesitaba comer.

-¿Solo yo? - Ella puso los platos en la mesa. -¿cerveza? -Preguntó, cogiendo el agua para sí misma.

-Ya la tengo. - Se dirigió a la nevera, tratando de encubrir la sensación de hundimiento que tenía en su estómago. Trató de darse fuerzas. Trató de decirse a sí mismo que ella no le hubiese invitado a venir si tuviese algo malo que decirle. Sin embargo, con Bones a veces sentía como si una bomba estuviera a punto de caerle encima y de repente se dio cuenta que no podría vivir sin ella. La amaba de verdad.

Comieron en silencio, ella se perdió claramente en sus pensamientos y, si se hubiese fijado, podría ver que Booth se perdía en el pesimismo.

Él rompió el silencio.

-¿Bones?

-Bien, bien. - Ella dejó el tenedor y la servilleta aun lado, Booth estaba al tanto de todos sus movimientos - He estado pensando en algunas cosas.

-Siempre piensas en muchas cosas - Trató en broma de aligerar el ambiente, cualquier cosa con tal de hacer que lo que ella estaba a punto de decir fuese más soportable, porque él sabía que se iba a mover el bote que había estado navegando hasta ahora. Se maldijo en silencio por creer que podría ser tan fácil como lo había sido últimamente.

-Eso es verdad. Pero esto ha sido como un peso sobre mí cabeza. He estado recopilando evidencia y sopesando los hechos. Es la forma en que hago las cosas.

-Ya lo sé. ¿Sobre que has recogidoo pruebas y sopesando hechos?

-Nosotros.

Su corazón se detuvo, estaba seguro.

-¿Qué pasa con nosotros? – Trató que su voz no sonara como un susurro asustado, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado.

Ella continuo -No siempre soy muy buena para estar en una relación. No me refiero sólo a lo que tenemos nosotros, cualquier relación. Padre e hija, hermano y hermana, amiga y amigo... yo lo intento. Creo que esto se debe a que la mayoría de las veces he estado sola.

-Tu eres una compañera maravillosa en todos los sentidos. Nunca me has fallado, Bones. Ni una sola vez.- Lo decía enserio.

-Yo tenía que fallar, Booth. Aquella vez frente al Hoover. Te fallé.

No podía creer lo que ella estaba pensando. - No, no, Bones, no lo hiciste. – aquellas palabras le había hecho superar el miedo que le producía el posible direccionamiento de esa conversación. - Me apresuré. Sabía que no estabas lista. Me vi envuelto en el momento. Dejé que Sweets se metiera en mi mente...- Se calló y luego - Pero eso no importa ahora. Hemos recibido mucho más de lo que hubiésemos podido imaginar ¿No lo crees?

-¿Todavía quieres treinta o cuarenta o cincuenta años? - Le preguntó.

-¿Contigo? Por supuesto.

-No puedo garantizar que te pueda dar eso.

Allí estaba. La frase que él esperaba oír, la que invertía la cara de la moneda y cambiaba el curso del barco.

-No es lo que quiero. Sólo he pedido un día a la vez, Bones.

-Lo sé. Tú has sido muy bueno conmigo. - Le temblaba la voz. - Me has dicho que te tengo para el resto de mi vida, pero no he sido capaz de decirte lo mismo.

-Pero me has dicho que me amabas. Eso es suficiente para mí, Bones, realmente lo es.

-No. No lo es, y no puedo prometerte nada. No es justo, pero es mi forma de ser.

-Pero debemos intentarlo por nosotros mismos. Día a día, podemos hacer que esto funcione -Es probable que sonara como si estuviera pidiendo limosna, pero no le importaba.

-Lo que estamos haciendo aquí no es suficiente para ti y lo reconozco. Al final, no será suficiente.

-Bones...

-Así que creo que debes vivir conmigo.- Ahora se veía en sus ojos algo de miedo y una completa determinación a recibir y aceptar su respuesta.

Él la miró en silencio, atónito.

-A menos que no lo quieras. - Ella estaba nerviosa por su silencio. - Quiero decir, yo sé que no es lo mismo que cuarenta años, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora mismo.

-Bones...

-Lo siento no puedo hacer más. Es todo lo que puedo ofrecer en este momento. Lo siento no puedo prometer...

Él rodeo la mesa rápidamente, como un rayo, y la besó como un loco.

-Yo pensé...- trató de hablar entre beso y beso. - Pensé que podíamos... - Sólo se detenía para darle besos en los labios

-¡Booth!

-¿Qué? – Sonreía, tenía la sonrisa más ridícula que había visto en su vida.

-¿No quieres hablar de la logística?

-No.

-¿No?

-Bones, podría vivir en una carpa en el bosque si eso significaba que puedo vivir contigo.

-Eso sería muy poco práctico.

-No me importa.

-Haría mucho frio en invierno.

-Podría mantenernos calientes a los dos - la miró de reojo sugestivamente.

-Me gustaría hablar de la logística. - Dijo Ella, tratando de mantener su ingenio, mientras los labios de Booth comenzaron a reclamar a su cuello.

-Está bien. Logística. - Se detuvo, sabiendo que esto era un enorme "dar" para ella y que tenía la necesidad de explicar sus ideas y planes en voz alta. - Cuéntame

-Bueno, la señora Culver, la de la puerta siguiente se está mudando.

-¿La anciana?

-Sí. Ella va irse a Florida. Este piso no es lo bastante grande para dar cabida a todos nosotros.

-¿Quieres mudarte al piso de la Sra. Culver?

-No. No. Quiero comprar y derribar algunas paredes.

-Espera, ¿qué? Es un edificio de apartamentos.

-Es un condominio

-¿Eres la dueña de este lugar?

-Sí

-Oh. – Como no se dio cuenta que Bones nunca pagaba la renta como todos los demás.

-Sólo disponemos de un dormitorio adicional y necesitamos por lo menos dos, uno para el bebé y otro para Parker. Y me gustaría tener una oficina. Si derrumbamos la pared que esta en medio, entonces podemos abrir el espacio y tener el doble de tamaño.

-¿El edificio te permite hacer eso?

-Bueno, sí.- Ella respondió. Es mi edificio.

Él se echó a reír. - Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Por qué es tan gracioso? – Mi contador dijo que era una buena inversión y creo que es verdad.

-Es sólo que... que nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Bones.

-¿Cómo te sorprendo?

-Sólo es…. Creo que es muy bueno.

-Es... - tragó. - ¿Se trata de un buen plan? Pensé que podría gustarte. Podemos quedar con un contratista. Creo que, si nos damos prisa, podemos lograr que se haga antes que llegue el bebé.

Él la miró, su corazón latía más feliz de lo que él hubiese sabido que fuese posible. - Creo que es la mejor idea que has tenido.

-¿Estás seguro? - Ella sonrió, en broma. - He tenido algunas ideas muy buenas.

-Estoy absolutamente seguro. Esta es la mejor idea que nadie ha tenido en ningún sitio, en cualquier momento, en toda la historia.

-Por lo tanto, - sonrió tímidamente -vamos a vivir juntos.

-Juro que nunca voy a regresar a mi casa otra vez.

-No seas tonto. Tienes que hacer las maletas.

-Mi novia es rica. Me voy a comprar cosas nuevas. - Fue por su cuello otra vez.

-¡Booth!

-¿Qué? - Se tomó un descanso y la miró con seriedad.

-Te amo -. Ella le sonrió. Lo había dicho muchas veces en el pasado pero se sentía tan bien al decirlo.

-Te amo demasiado, Bones. Más de lo que puedo decir.

-Creo que estabas a punto de mostrar hasta qué punto.

-Puedo hacer eso. Definitivamente puedo hacer eso.

Y así lo hizo.

Y así lo hizo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>La cereza del pastel definitivamente. ¿Que les parecio el capitulo? ¿A que la historia merecio la pena?<em>**

**_De paso aprovecho para disculparme con todas ustedes por mis retrasos, pero esto es un hobbie y aunque me gusta mucho tengo una vida que requiere más tiempo del que dispongo, tambien me disculpo con las lectoras de mis otras historias prometo seguirlas pero no su cuando publicaré un capitulo. _**

**_Gracias nuevamente por su tiempo y su compañía... dejen sus últimos reviews para este fic._**

**_Nos leeremos pronto..._**

**_LilythWH_**


End file.
